El Príncipe ciego (The Blind Prince)
by TheBlindPrince
Summary: Benjamin Birdwhistle, abandonado de pequeño, a los 12 años de edad es el heredero y único sobreviviente de la gran familia Birdwhistle. Es ciego de nacimiento y poseedor del alma mas dulce y pura que su atento mayordomo y lazarillo, Damián Songbird tendrá el agrado de degustar, pero hasta entonces, la compañía es casi igual de dulce. (Pjs originales, ligero Yaoi)
1. El Principito

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, este es el primer fanfic que subo y realmente espero esté todo en orden uU Bueno, vamos a comenzar.  
Este es tan solo el primer capitulo, espero lograr ser constante al subirlo, esto es algo que en serio me interesa uU  
Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero todos los personajes incluidos en este fanfic en particular son de mi creación personal.  
Sin más preámbulo, el Fanfic.

* * *

**"My blind prince"**

Se encontraban sentados sobre la cama dentro de una sombría habitación, un muchacho de cortos cabellos rojizos, junto a su mayordomo quien sostenía un libro con portada de cuero café, titulado: "El Principito".  
-"Examínenlo atentamente para que sepan reconocerlo, si algún día, viajando por África cruzan el desierto. Si por casualidad pasan por allí, no se apresuren, se los ruego, y deténganse un poco, precisamente bajo la estrella. Si un niño llega hasta ustedes, si este niño ríe y tiene cabellos de oro y nunca responde a sus preguntas, adivinarán en seguida quién es. ¡Sean amables con él! Y comuníquenme rápidamente que ha regresado. ¡No me dejen tan triste!"…- El mayordomo cerró el libro con lentitud mientras miraba al menor cuyo rostro miraba hacia las mantas –Mi joven amo, se supone que el cuento para dormir es para que se duerma- Comentó, con una amable sonrisa en su pálido rostro.  
-¿No puedes leer un poco más, Damián?- Dijo el menor, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro –Es que me gusta mucho este libro…-  
-Si, a mí también me gusta- Mencionó mientras levantaba el texto entre sus manos, apreciando la portada con el dibujo del principito en ella –Pero ya se lo leí de principio a fin en una noche, con esta van unas 4 veces en la semana, verdad joven amo?-  
-Eso creo… Me gusta la parte del cordero en la caja… y como le da miedo que se coma la rosa- Sonríe ante el recuerdo, en tanto su servidor se divierte con aquellos cambios de tema -¿Cuál es tu parte favorita, Damián?-  
El mayor se quedó pensativo mientras posaba una mano contra su mentón para mayor comodidad ¿Su parte favorita? Él nunca pensaba en esas cosas, pero adoraba la continua curiosidad del menor hacia sus gustos personales. Si bien no tenía una parte favorita, al menos, como buen mayordomo, daría una respuesta que hiciera más placentero el sueño de su joven amo.  
-Me gusta la parte del zorro y los campos de trigo… cuando le dice al principito que ahora le gustará el trigo, ya que…-  
-Ya que su cabello era del mismo color que el trigo- Sonríe nuevamente, ese libro siempre le sacaba una que otra sonrisa solo con recordarlo –Damián, de qué color es el trigo?-  
-Es dorado, joven amo-  
-Y como es el dorado?-  
-Pues…- Nuevamente se encontraba pensativo, pero sobre todo entretenido con aquellas preguntas tan curiosas y difíciles de responder- Es como un tintineo… mesclado con la calidez de los rayos del sol-  
-Entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Damián?-  
-Siempre me ha gustado el rojo, joven amo…-  
-Mi cabello es rojo, verdad?-  
-Así es, como mis ojos…-  
-Y como es el rojo?-  
-Es como… el sabor de las cerezas… mesclado con la calidez de la sangre, es un color fuerte y cálido…- Levantó lentamente su brazo el cual rodeaba la espalda del menor, llevando la mano hasta su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad –Es un bello color…- El menor no tuvo mayor reacción que entreabrir sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda.  
-Entiendo porque te gusta…-  
-Así es… Bien, joven amo- Damián se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro en la mesa de al lado –Es hora de rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo…-  
-Tengo una pregunta más- El mayor volteó a ver con una sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien yacía sobre su cama, cabizbajo y con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Por qué te gusta esa parte del libro?-  
-¿Por qué me gusta?...- Posó un dedo en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para pensar en una apropiada respuesta –Supongo que me siento algo identificado con el zorro… Verá joven amo- El mayordomo se inclinó sobre la cama, estirando una mano para acariciar el suave rostro de su amo, invitándolo a levantar la mirada –Mi color favorito siempre ha sido el rojo… Pero desde que lo conozco a usted, mi príncipe… No puedo evitar sentir un cierto afecto por las esmeraldas-  
-… ¿Esmeraldas?- Su cabeza inclinada ligeramente a la derecha demostraba su incertidumbre.  
-¿Nunca se lo han dicho, joven amo?- Con toda lentitud y ternura, aquel mayordomo oscuro separó su mano del rostro de su amo, guardando cada detalle de su suave piel en su memoria para luego marchar hasta la salida con el candelabro que iluminaba la habitación –Sus inútiles ojos… son del color verde esmeralda más puro que se haya visto… Un color fresco y lleno de vida…-  
-Claro… Por eso quieres mi alma, después de todo- El joven se acurrucó entre sus sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud.  
-Así es, joven amo… Unos ojos inútiles que reflejan a la perfección un alma pura, limpia e inocente… Devorar y corromper un alma indefensa y sin manchas… no existe en este mundo mayor deleite para un demonio mayordomo…- Susurró, casi inaudible.  
-Descansa…- Dijo el menor, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Una vez en el umbral, Damián sopló las velas del candelabro, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

**–Buenas noches… My blind prince-**

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que subo un fanfic a internet, espero les guste uU Verán, me gusta escribir pero realmente me aterra mostrarlo porque mis historias son… no sé, muy personales para mí, ya que son mis personajes, mis pensamientos, etc. Espero que nadie descubra quien soy realmente o si no caeré en la desesperación total… Pero realmente tenia deseos de ver las críticas respecto a mis historias, quiero mejorar y saber si lo hago bien o si solo seré otro "¿" sin usa en los mensajes de texto de la juventud actual uU  
Por favor dejen sus críticas, si quieren que continúe o si hay algo que crean que debería mejorar, por favor menciónenlo ya que hago esto pura y meramente esperando la crítica, sean sinceros pero no crueles y, Dios mío, que alguien lo lea uU Gracias.  
Se despide: TheBlindPrince.


	2. Día ajetreado

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, este es el primer fanfic que subo y realmente espero esté todo en orden, Bueno, vamos a comenzar.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero todos los personajes incluidos en este fanfic en particular son de mi creación personal.  
Sin más preámbulo, el Fanfic.

* * *

8:30 am.

-Joven amo, es hora de levantarse- El mayordomo entra en la habitación silbando suavemente una melodía infantil mientras empuja una especie de carrito en el cual trae una jarra de leche tibia junto con una rebanada de pie de limón, los cubiertos y vajilla correspondientes, pero mientras tanto un joven amo dormía tranquilamente, sin siquiera inmutarse – ¿Ve porque debe acostarse más temprano?... Joven amo- Luego de abrir las cortinas de par en par y las ventanas para ventilar la habitación, se inclinó sobre la cama del menor, sacudiéndolo ligeramente con la mano –Despierte my little prince, hoy tiene mucho que hacer y su rosa no lo esperará toda la vida… Apresúrese, se la podría comer el cordero-  
Al ver como se reía quedito pero no abría los ojos sin importar cuanto llamara, el frustrado mayordomo suspiró con pesadez, apartando las frazadas de la cama haciendo que el niño se acurrucada aún más en posición fetal, dándole la espalda.  
-5 Minutos más…- susurró a penas, entre sueños mientras tomaba la cabecera para cubrir su rostro. Su mayordomo no podía dejarlo así, ¡Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer hoy! Debía hacer que se levantara al instante.  
-My prince… Si no se levanta- Estiró una de sus manos, acariciando la cintura del chico por en sima de la camisa de dormir, provocándole un ligero respingo por el cosquilleo. Apartó la cabecera que le estorbaba el camino al rostro de su amo mientras se acercaba a su oreja para susurrar muy suavemente –… Tendré que molestarlo… hasta que lo haga-  
-¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!- Se sentó de un salto en la cama, tapándose las orejas y frotando efusivamente la que escuchó el mensaje –¡Te pasas de la raya!-  
-Tiene usted orejas muy sensible mi lord- Se reía nada más, ya junto al carrito, sirviendo todo en una bandeja para entregársela al menor, quien permanecía con la mano cubriendo su oreja mientras un mohín decoraba su rostro.  
-Ya cállate- Estiró la mano, recibiendo l tasa de leche –A veces puedes ser muy molesto, Damián… Y esto no es te…- Reclamó al olfatear el cálido aroma a leche fresca.  
-Las indicaciones del doctor fueron muy claras, joven amo, a su cuerpo le hace falta calcio…- Depositó el plato con pie de limón sobre la bandeja -… Y vitamina C-  
-No me gusta la leche… ¿Eso es pie de limón?- Dejó la tasa en la bandeja y, tanteando con las manos alcanzó el plato y el tenedor, comenzando a comer con una infantil sonrisa.  
-Veo que el desayuno de hoy no requiere de una mayor presentación. Preparé un bocadillo corriente para su poco entrenado paladar, espero lo disfrute- Su amo sonrió levemente, probando y aprobando el desayuno –Me alegra ver que ya está de buen humor-  
-Es que odio que me despiertes así, Damián…- El menor entrecerró los ojos frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, pero a la segunda probada de su pie se le olvidó el enojo por completo -¿Que tenemos para hoy?-  
-A las 10:00 tiene clases de Braille con la señorita Erina, a las 12:00 Debe revisar los contratos y el papeleo antes de las 2:00 ya que vendrá el señor Hamillton a un almuerzo de negocios, a las 5:00, hora estimada de retiro del señor Hamillton, tendrá tiempo para cambiarse y asistir al baile que organiza su prometida, Lady Berenice a las 19:00 horas-  
-Ya se leer, no entiendo porque tengo que ir aun a esas clases- A pesar de su ceguera, su rostro era realmente expresivo, el entrecejo dejaba ver claramente su desagrado –No me gusta la maestra, siempre se disculpa cuando usa la palabra "mirar" frente a mi como si yo no la usara, por eso le puse su nombre a dos de las gallinas- Estiró el brazo señalando en dirección al jardín, pero sin mover la cabeza en ningún momento. En alguna parte del jardín, dos gallinas llamadas Erina picoteaban el piso en busca de granos.  
-Tiene que agilizar su lectura joven amo, si no practica perderá la costumbre, no queremos que eso ocurra o podría ser un blanco fácil para cualquier estafador intentando aprovecharse de sus decorativos ojos- Le entregó una servilleta –Pero siempre podemos cambiar a la señorita Erina por alguien menos…-  
-Remilgado…-  
-Me alegra ver que se amplía su vocabulario, joven amo…-

9:00  
Luego del desayuno el joven Birdwhistle se dejó vestir por su mayordomo. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a vestirse por sí solo en tiempos pasados, Damián insistía en ayudarlo, después de todo, las ropas que se veía en la necesidad de usar ahora eran mucho más complejas que la "vulgar" camisa y pantalón que solia usar, la poca practica con ese tipo de prendas lo obligaban a requerir asistencia.  
-Damián ¿De qué color es tu cabello?- Preguntó, estirando una mano intentando palpar la cabellera ajena.  
-Blanco, joven amo- Cerraba los botones de su camisa tranquilamente mientras aliviaba la curiosidad del menor, pero este aun parecía muy extrañado con la respuesta –El blanco no es exactamente un color, es como la luz, es frio, cálido, luminoso y hasta cegador, es el conjunto de todos los colores, no solo uno-  
-Hm…- El joven soltó un suspiro pesado, levantando el rostro hacia el techo mientras su mayordomo subía sus calcetas y le calzaba los zapatos –Es un poco largo…- Mencionó luego de inclinarse y tantear a penas las puntas del cabello de su servidor, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros con un corte algo irregular y liso.  
-Así es joven amo ¿Cree que deba recortarlo un poco?-  
-No, así está bien…- Continuaba delineando su cabello con la yema de los dedos.  
-¿No me veré muy indecente para el protocolo esperado en un mayordomo?- No detenía su trabajo, seguía siempre preocupado de la vestimenta ajena, pero subía la mirada ocasionalmente para ver el rostro curioso de su amo.  
-¿Qué esperas que responda?... Si, luces indecente con tu cabello largo, deberías peinarlo como todos los otros mayordomos que veo a diario ¿Qué opinas?- Dijo, sarcástico pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-En tal caso lo cortaré lo antes posible joven amo- Sonríe divertido mientras toma las manos del menor, apartándolas de su cabello e invitándolo a ponerse de pie para acomodar su corbata.  
-No, no lo cortes…- Estiró las manos hasta su cabeza nuevamente, tocando las puntas de su cabello, rozando delicadamente su rostro con las palmas –Me gusta largo…- la piel del mayor era fría, lisa y algo fibrosa, no podía evitar pensar en lo agradable que era al tacto a pesar de lo helada que estaba.  
-En tal caso lo amarraré para no lucir fuera de lugar, no quisiera avergonzarlo frente a los clientes- Se apartó el cabello del rostro, echándolo para atrás con la mano, dejándose hacer por el menor que, muy por el contrario a él, tenía unas manos cálidas y tersas las cuales en contraste con su fría piel, llegaban a quemar.  
-Me parece bien…-

10:00  
El joven Birdwhistle ya se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión con la profesora, Miss Erina, quien casi lloraba al ver los inservibles ojos del menor preguntándose por que Dios le haría semejante cosa a una criatura tan joven. Por su parte, Benjamin quería estrangularla.  
La hora en la que los amos estudian es la hora a la que los Mayordomos trabajan incansablemente para hacer lo más ameno posible su retorno junto con el dia a dia para sus jóvenes amos.  
-El joven príncipe posee un desarrollado sentido del gusto debido a su pequeña discapacidad- Damián tenía la mala costumbre de murmurar sus pensamientos constantemente, en especial a solas, por lo que los planes para hoy se escuchaban claramente –Por lo cual es algo quisquilloso con la comida, esto complica ligeramente los almuerzos diarios, el sazón debe ser sutil y la temperatura perfecta para la…-  
-Damián, lo estás haciendo de nuevo- Comentó una chica de esponjoso cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, abriéndose paso en la cocina mientras bostezaba sin ánimos y ataba a su cintura un delantal que hacia juego con su atuendo de sirvienta.  
-Oh, Jolyne, justo a tiempo, sobre las tareas de hoy…- Damián se giró solo un momento para tomar entre sus brazos una pesada caja la cual depositó sobre las manos de la dama –Quiero que pulas la vajilla para el almuerzo, que limpies la sala de estar, laves la ropa del amo, limpies las ventanas, barras la entrada, saques a Alexander, le des un baño y…- Fue interrumpido por la chica quien simplemente le tapó la boca con el dedo índice.  
-¡Bien! Comenzaré, pero me das muchas tareas, voy a creer que no te caigo bien- Mencionó con un tono inocente en su voz –Y yo que te quiero tanto…-  
-…- El desagrado en sus ojos era más que evidente, apartó la mano de su boca y continuó con lo suyo –Por favor dile a Kanon que debo darle sus tareas para hoy-  
-¡Yes, mi caballero!- La chica salió, canturreando alegremente mientras llevaba la caja como si fuera nada.  
-Una puta… no podía ser una dama de alcurnia, ni una bailarina o un chico educado, no… tenía que ser una puta- Refunfuñaba entre dientes al pensar que no podía echarla a la calle, no tenía nada en contra de la prostitución, pero su carácter no hacía más que arruinar el ambiente.

11:30  
Ya en la sala, tocaba ver la decoración para la cena.  
-La decoración no suele ser mayor problema para el amo, pero no podemos descuidar la apariencia cuando tenemos visitas tan importantes, está en juego constante la reputación de la familia Birdwhistle, por lo que he seleccionado una gama de tonos burdeos que destaquen los bellos ojos del amo y… hm- Se quedó pensativo mientras sujetaba las muestras de tela –¿Debería destacarlos u ocultarlos?...-  
-Creo que destacarlos estaría bien…- Damián se volteó para ver al tembloroso Kanon, un sirviente asiático con lentes que fue un chihuahua en su vida pasada, según Benjamin –D-digo… hay que demostrar que los ojos del amo son… el orgullo de la familia ¿no?...- El mayordomo sonrió ante las palabras del joven sirviente.  
-Kanon, una de las pocas personas a las que puedo llamar mi amigo- Dio unos pasos hacia el chico de su misma altura, quien temblaba más y más por cada paso que daba –Siempre tan asertivo ¡me alegra que decidieras venir! Tengo tu lista de tareas para hoy, necesito que transcribas el papeleo del amo para que pueda revisarlo por sí solo, pero antes…- Fue entonces cuando le entregó un rastrillo casado de quien sabe dónde –Quiero que riegues las plantas y que hagas que el jardín brille como una tasita de plata ¿me entendiste?-  
-… ¿El jardín?- Se le notaba desanimado –Pero… ya sabes que no me gustan este tipo de trabajos al aire libre…-  
-Sé que lo tuyo es lo teórico, Kanon, pero eso es lo que me agrada de ti ¡eres bueno en todo lo que haces! Ahora toma el rastrillo y ve a sacar las hojas caídas del jardín antes de que te vea de nuevo- Su tono era bastante burlón, en realidad.  
-Pero… ¿no hay nada más que pueda hacer?... ¿quizás la cena?... ¿o llevar el té al amo?... ¿lo que sea?...-  
-No hay problema, mi estimado- Posa una mano firmemente sobre su hombro, mostrando una amplia sonrisa –¡Siempre puedes hablar con Jolyne para que cambie sus tareas contigo!- El joven sirviente se tiñó de color rojo mientras despedía vapor por el alza de presión. Tomó el rastrillo y salió al patio, resignado.  
-Ahí está ¡el tutor más atento y eficiente del mundo! Me alegra tenerte con nosotros y lo sabes- movía la mano, despidiéndose de su colega.  
-Hai…-

12:00  
-¿Necesita ayuda para leer los papeles, joven amo?- Mencionó el atento mayordomo, quien se encontraba junto con su amo en el despacho junto con una gran pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, transcritos en braille.  
-No, déjame hacerlo solo…- Insistía el menor mientras tocaba los papeles con la llena de los dedos. Los papeles tenían ciertas "protuberancias" que le permitían palpar las letras.  
-De acuerdo, le traeré él te mientras tanto- Dijo mientras se acercaba al carrito que siempre lo acompañaba a la hora del té.  
-Ajam…- Seguía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo como para entender que decía el otro.  
-Dígame, como le fue en la clase con la señorita Erina?- Sirviendo el té.  
-Como siempre, de hecho creo que comenzó a llorar- El chico tomó un lápiz, firmando uno de los papeles –Y casi lloro con ella, no la soporto…-  
-Quizás usted le recuerda a sus nietos- Entregándole la taza de té la cual fue recibida sin demora.  
-Hm… ¿No puede ser Kanon quien me haga clases?- Dando un sorbo a su tasa de té.  
-Lo lamento joven amo, pero Kanon tiene quizás un nivel muy avanzado para usted, el será bueno en muchas cosas, pero no explicando, todo le parece fácil… además- Sacudió ligeramente el escritorio con ambas manos –El segundo piso vibra cada vez que viene aquí, no creo que usted pueda concentrarse en sus estudios durante un terremoto- El menor soltó una risita inocente la cual fue correspondida por su servidor.  
-Es como un enorme perro chihuahua- Su sonrisa infantil siempre iluminaba la habitación, y el ambiente una vez más era de paz y tranquilidad para ambos, incluso en momentos de trabajo tedioso.

13:30  
-¿Alexander? ¿Dónde estas perrito?- Jolyne se encontraba en el jardín buscando a la mascota de la familia, el perro Golden, Alexander, quien requería de un buen baño –Vamos perrito, tenemos que dejarte hermoso para que te vean las visitas y digan "¡Uy! ¡Que criatura más preciosa! ¡El joven amo tiene buen gusto para las mascotas!"- En eso, el amigable perro de pelaje dorado llegó corriendo con un extraño artículo en su hocico, depositándolo a los pies de la chica con intenciones de jugar –¿Que es esto?...- Al verlo supo inmediatamente que era parte de la manguera del jardín donde se encontraba Kanon –Ay… ¡pequeño travieso! Sé que es flaco y largo pero Kanon no es tu juguete ni una barita, ven, vamos a buscarlo para que te disculpes- El perro seguía a la dama hasta el jardín trasero sin tapujo alguno.  
Al llegar, la escena presenciada por la dama era… peculiar. Habían trozos de manguera y huellas por todas partes, barro, pétalos de flores, todo despedazado, la escalera tirada junto al árbol y por supuesto, Kanon colgado de una de las ramas, a lo cual la espectadora no pudo contener unas buenas y poco elegantes carcajadas.  
-¡Jajaja, ay, pobresillo! ¡Malo Alexander, malo!- Regañó al perro mientras corría a rescatar al sirviente, entregándole la escalera para que bajara.  
Unos minutos después, Kanon estaba abajo, a salvo y desesperado por el desastre en el jardín.  
-¡Damián me va a matar! ¡¿Que haré?!-  
-Cálmate, seguramente el entenderá, no es tu culpa tener ese increíble magnetismo animal- Le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.  
-¡Pero las visitas llegaran en media hora!-  
-Bueno, podemos terminar todo entre los dos, soy tu colega, ¡puedo ayudarte!- El joven la miró con los ojos iluminados y al borde del llanto –Pero claro, luego tú me deberás un favor, cielo- tocó la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice, sonriente, por otro lado el chico estaba por orinarse en los pantalones, aparentemente los "favores" de la chica siempre eran… inapropiados.  
-… Veo que te ganó el perro, Kanon- Damián ya estaba en el jardín, enterado de todo lo ocurrido. Ambos sirvientes se veían nerviosos -… Yo arreglaré todo esto, ustedes vayan a bañar a… esa cosa- El pequeño Alexander miraba a Damián como si fuera el amor de su vida, por lo que hiso falta que entre ambos arrastraran al perro para llevarlo a bañar.  
-… Bien… comencemos- Una vez a solas, a una velocidad sobrehumana, aquel mayordomo barrió las hojas, cembro flores nuevas, regó el pasto para quitar esas huellas y manchas de barro sobre este, podó las plantas, guardó las herramientas, todo en menos de 10 minutos y casi como si jugara al tiro al blanco, no creo haga falta hacer mayor énfasis en el detalle de ese breve periodo de tiempo.  
-Nunca me canso de ver esto…- Mencionó la chica, que aun ni comenzaba a bañar al perro.  
-…- Suspiró molesto –¿Que es tan importante que te trae hasta aquí y evita que hagas tus tareas?...-  
-Kanon dice que el señor Hamilton llegará 10 minutos antes de lo planeado, pero que entrará a la mansión 10 minutos más tarde y por lo visto trae compañía- Sonreía traviesa al pensar en lo divertida que sería esta tarde de juegos.  
-Entiendo… Bueno, habrá que darles la bienvenida 10 minutos antes- Se limpió la tierra de los zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada –Que visitas tan impacientes… Iré a preparar al joven amo, ustedes encárguense de los preparativos… y no dejen salir al perro, no quiero que regrese lleno de tierra- Ambos se retiraron para encargarse de sus propias tareas.

Mientras tanto, el señor Hamillton se encontraba en camino a la mansión, dispuesto a obtener un trato benéfico para su persona y hacer todo lo necesario por conseguirlo.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok, este es el primer capitulo (Ya que el anterior es técnicamente una introducción) Les ruego comentarios y que me digan en que podría mejorar.  
Siento que cometí un error al subir tan pronto este fanfic ya que, sinceramente no se si seré capaz de ser constante con el, ahora la tensión de "Tengo que subir otro capitulo rapido!" Es estresante, pero supongo que son "Gajes del oficio".

Se despide: TheBlindPrince.


	3. Almuerzo inapropiado

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, este es el primer fanfic que subo y realmente espero esté todo en orden, Bueno, vamos a comenzar.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero todos los personajes incluidos en este fanfic en particular son de mi creación personal.  
Sin más preámbulo, el Fanfic.

* * *

-Joven amo, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle ir al baño?- No hubo respuesta -… Joven amo, si no responde me asustará, puedo pensar que le ocurrió algo y-

-Sigo vivo, cálmate…- Contestó a través de la puerta.

-… ¿Necesita que lo ayude?-

-¡No! ¡Ve a hacer otra cosa! ¡No podré hacer muchas cosas pero puedo ir solo al baño!-

-Comprendo joven amo, pero si no le molesta, lo esperaré aquí…-

-Has lo que quieras…- Luego de un rato en el silencio total, el joven Benjamin salió del baño a paso tranquilo –Vamos…- Dijo cortante, extendiendo el brazo para engancharse al de su mayordomo.

-¿Se lavó las manos al terminar, joven amo?- Inmediatamente recibió una patada en la canilla, con amor de parte de su joven amo –¿He de tomarlo como un sí?-

-Si…-

Ambos caminaban lado a lado, muy juntos, Damián con el brazo ligeramente flectado y Benjamin aferrado firmemente a este. La mansión aún era territorio desconocido para el joven, por lo que no podía moverse con libertad en esta, así que Damián le servía de lazarillo mientras se acostumbraba.

-¿Qué hora es, Damián?-

-Las 17:15, joven amo-

-Ya veo… nos desocupamos muy temprano, ¿no crees?-

-Así es, es una pena cuando las visitas no siguen el horario como es debido, desorganizan todo… Antes de la hora no es llegar a la hora-

-Y después de la hora tampoco-

-Así es joven amo, ahora debe prepararse para el baile de doña Berenice-

-Ella te golpearía si te escuchara llamarla "Doña"- Dijo el menor, aun algo serio –No puedo evitar sentirme algo mal por lo de hoy…-

**Flash Back**

14:10  
-Jardín listo, vajilla lista, almuerzo listo, solo falta recibir a los invitados que…- Se paró un minuto, algo pensativo mientras sacaba su reloj de bolsillo –Que están un poco retrasados justo como Kanon dijo…-  
Mientras tanto una alegre y cantarina dama se paseaba por el salón, alrededor de Damián, arreglando los detalles florales.

-¡Puedo ir a recibirlos si quieres! ¡Yo los recibo y Kanon les abre la puerta del carruaje como todo un caballero!- Mientras se paseaba, la joven sirvienta depositó una flor roja sobre el cabello de su mayordomo favorito, enviando después una mirada coqueta –Oh… Amo como combina con tus ojos-

-Me imagino…- Se quita la flor del cabello para guardarla en el bolsillo de su frack, dándole un toque colorido.

-Blanco y rojo, inocencia y pasión, ¿no es lindo, Damián?- La dama se dedicaba ahora a doblar las servilletas en forma de flor –¡Por eso amo el color rosa!-

-… Estuviste bebiendo, Jolyne?...- Su ceño fruncido y su mirada afilada eran aterradores, como para quitarle la borrachera a cualquier persona normal.

-Hmm… No me acuerdo, pero si me das una copa puedo cambiarlo por una respuesta más segura- Se reía la chica de sonrosadas mejillas.

-… No tengo tiempo para asegurar tu ingesta de alcohol- Se acercó rápidamente a la chica, tomándola de los hombros y arrastrándola al pasillo, por donde venía Kanon –Oye, ¡atrapa!- solo escuchar la frase y la chica ya estaba muerta de la risa sobre los brazos del nervioso tutor –Dale un café o algo, iré a recibir a los invitados- Dicho esto, caminó a paso rápido hasta la entrada, donde ya se veía llegar el carruaje.

Por su parte, Kanon llevó a la sirvienta a la cocina dándole una taza de café y almendras para intentar devolverla al mundo real...

Las personas que bajaron del carruaje eran, primero, el señor Hamilton, de unos aparentes 48 años, de carácter fuerte y especialista en la industria automotriz recién florecida, y su esposa, Lady Miriam, de edad similar, una mujer frágil y amble, bien vestida con un bello atuendo color crema, viva imagen de elegancia. Ambos fueron recibidos por Damián, quien los escoltó al interior de la mansión.

-¡Señor y señora Hamillton! ¡Que gusto que pudieran venir!- El joven Birdwhistle se encontraba en la sima de la gran escalera, comenzando a bajar a paso firme por esta, usando un bastón nada más para apoyarse, sin siquiera tocar los barandales.

-"Eso es, continúe bajando... lendo… eso es"- Pensaba Damián mientras lo veía bajar, tenía el inexistente corazón en la garganta, su amo estuvo ensayando su "entrada triunfal" toda la semana, y vaya que tuvo que salvarlo de muchas caídas, pero era un factor importante el dar una buena impresión a las visitas –"Camine camine… en el noveno escalón continua hablando… y… ya"-

-Por la hora, pensé que ya no se presentarían- Y así continuo hasta llegar abajo. Damián soltó finalmente el aire de sus pulmones con alivio, "todo va de acuerdo al plan".

-Buenas tardes, joven Birdwhistle, lamento la demora, usted sabe lo mucho que tarda una mujer de la edad de mi esposa en ponerse bella- La mujer desvió la mirada, un tanto molesta por el comentario.

-Hm, no, no lo sé, aunque algo me han contado…- El joven es ciego, señor Hamillton, deje de insistir, era el pensamiento constante de las personas que presenciaban la relación entre este curioso par de empresarios, pero en su presencia, Benjamin parecía un niño tan autosuficiente que al mayor le era difícil creerse tal cuento –Bueno, un gusto verla, señora Miriam- el menor estiró la mano hasta el empresario, dispuesto a estrechársela.

-¿Verla?- Respondió el señor Hamillton, con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

-¡Richard!- Lo regañó la señorita Miriam

-¿Qué? ¡Si me dice que es ciego no debería poder verte!-

-¡Es solo una palabra, no significa que!…-

-Oh, señora Hamillton, tiene usted una voz realmente hermosa- La discusión de la pareja se detuvo al instante con este comentario del menor –Hasta podría ser cantante ¿Nunca se lo han dicho?-

-… Oh, pues, no, nunca, muchas gracias- Dijo la muy alagada Miriam.

-Llegaron tarde por otro motivo, ¿verdad?- Ambos miraron al menor, impactados, ¿acaso sabía algo? La pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por la mejilla del señor Hamillton denotaba su nerviosismo actual –Digo, creo que una mujer con una voz tan bonita seguramente también es muy bella como para requerir mucho tiempo para arreglarse, quizás fue su esposo quien se entretuvo en algo mas- El menor sonreía inocentemente, dándose la vuelta en dirección al salón, caminando derecho y tocando el piso constantemente con su bastón, haciendo un sonido de golpeteo al pasar –Por favor síganme al salón, el almuerzo está listo y deben venir con hambre-

La pareja respiró con alivio, aparentemente no habían notado nada extraño.

Ya en la mesa, Damián corrió la silla para su amo, quien tomó asiento con tranquilidad, las horas de ensayo daban frutos, evidentes para cualquiera que hubiese visto al menor chocando con los muebles y cayendo de cara al piso numerosas veces.

Jolyne y Kanon estaban uno a cada lado de la mesa, aproximadamente a un metro y medio de distancia de esta, al escuchar la campañilla que Damián hizo sonar, los 3 levantaron las tapas de los platos, descubriendo unos jugosos cortes de carne sobre una base de verduras salteadas acompañado de salsa blanca.  
-Todo luce exquisito- Comentó el señor Hamillton.

-Me imagino, y les aseguro que sabe aún mejor- Mencionó Benjamin, quien no lo demostraba, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo por cortar la carne.

-No pude evitar notar, Joven Birdwhistle, que tiene usted muy pocos sirvientes, ¿no cree?- El señor Hamillton volteaba constantemente para ver a los 3 sirvientes en la habitación –Lo normal es tener unos 5, por lo menos-

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó el menor, ladeando la cabeza extrañado por la pregunta –Son todos los que necesito, y son muy eficientes, perdone si mi pensamiento es un tanto… infantil- Y su sonrisa infantil no hacía más que reafirmar esa idea.

-¿No se siente un poco solo en esta mansión tan grande?...- Preguntó la señorita Miriam, con cara de preocupación, la Dama poseía un gran instinto maternal.

-¿Mansión? ¡Y yo que pensé que vivía en una casita normal!- Bromeó el menor, sacando una que otra risilla -Pero no estoy solo, tengo a Jolyne, a Kanon y claro, a Damián Songbird, que es realmente atento conmigo, de hecho a veces quisiera que me dejara en paz un rato-

-Es muy amable, joven amo- El mayordomo sonreía junto con el resto de la servidumbre.

-Que curiosos- Comentó la dama –Su apellido es "silbido del ave" (Birdwhistle) y el de su mayordomo "Ave cantora" (Songbird), es muy simpático-

-Así es, es una casualidad maravillosa ¿no, Damián?- El menor se dirigió a su mayordomo con una sonrisa.  
-Es el destino quien me quiere ver a su lado, joven amo- Comentó el mayordomo mientras llenaba la copa de su lord.

-Si claro pero ¿y la seguridad? ¿No se siente algo inseguro aquí usted solo con 3 sirvientes?- Preguntó Hamillton, gesticulando contantemente.

-Claro que no, para eso tengo a Alexander-

-Oh, y… ¿quién es Alexander?- Volvió a preguntar, no vieron ningún guardia que interfiriera con sus planes.

-Es mi perro, y es el mejor perro del mundo, es guardián, rastreador, cazador y lazarillo, pero más importante es perro de compañía- Bajó los cubiertos y sonrió orgulloso.

En ese momento, el perro entró a la habitación, muy agitado, corriendo en círculos, pero aparentemente muy feliz mientras masticaba otra cosa extraña entre sus dientes, le gustaba morder.

-Bueno, suficientes trivialidades, creo que deberíamos hablar de negocios, ¿no cree?- Lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Durante el almuerzo? ¿No puede ser después?-

-Joven amo…- El Mayordomo miró a su amo sonriente, su inocencia siempre le parecía tan… divertida.

-Hm, si, entiendo- Tenia un adorable mohín pintado en su rostro –Bueno, hablemos de negocios entonces… ¿Que me propone, señor Harrinton?-

-Hamillton, joven amo-

-Si, como sea- El joven amo podía ser muy caballeroso y cortes, pero seguía siendo un niño, y uno bastante caprichoso cuando quería –¿Que propone?...-

-P-pues, pretendo crear una alianza entre la compañía Hamillton y la compañía Birdwhistle-

-Ajam… Ya me han propuesto eso- Jugaba con su copa de vino, no le gustaba mucho y se sentía malhumorado, así que realmente no se encontraba en un estado muy accesible.

-Y… esto podría beneficiarnos mucho a ambos, podríamos mejorar nuestros modelos y aumentar los precios, las personas quieren un auto mejor que el que ya tienen, incluso los que tienen un auto ya pueden querer otro y-

-Ajam…- No parecía estar poniendo atención siquiera –Usted no parece ser muy bueno en los negocios…-

-Hm… ¿quizás quiera que… hablemos de esto después del almuerzo?- Sonreía nervioso mientras, por dentro, quería estrangular al mocoso malcriado en cuyas manos se encontraba uno de sus mayores enemigos comerciales.

-¡Me parece bien!- El menor sonrió nuevamente, continuando con su comida, mientras la sirvienta, aun "alegre" por las copas de alcohol que adicionó a su desayuno, soltaba una pequeña risilla por la forma de actuar de su amo –Entonces, dígame Señor Hamillton, ¿cuál es su color favorito?...-

15:30  
El almuerzo continuó con normalidad, durando un buen rato ya que el joven Birdwhistle siempre disfrutaba de una agradable charla con personas nuevas, y lo disfrutaba mucho más que comer, por lo que aún no terminaba con su plato, pero el señor Hamillton comenzaba a aburrirse del caprichoso muchacho.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero me siento un tanto mareado, ¿le importa si salgo al jardín a tomar aire?- Dijo el señor Hamillton, comenzando a levantarse.

-Por supuesto, el jardín está por allá- Señaló en dirección a una pared, a lo que su Mayordomo se masajeó en tabique mientras, con su mano libre, tomaba la mano del menor y la apuntaba en la dirección correcta –Si, por ahí-

El señor Hamillton solo salió sin hacer mayor comentario al respecto. El plan marchaba sobre ruedas y nadie sospechaba nada, solo quedaba hacer una cosa y esa era esperar un par de minutos a que la bomba que el mismo insertó en la sala explotara, la idea era alargar la cena hablando de negocios para que explotara en una hora más, cuando el saliera lo verían sus secuaces y la activarían, pero el caprichoso muchachito se condenó a si mismo sin callarse ni por un minuto. ¡Vaya que disfrutaría hacerlo volar en pedazos!

Era lamentable que su esposa saliera dañada en tal situación, pero en ocasiones debían tomarse medidas, así nadie sospecharía de él y quedaría como la pobre victima que se salvó de pura suerte de aquella masacre, además sus camaradas posicionaron varias bombas más alrededor de la mansión durante la cena, era un gran atentado contra la compañía Birdwhistle, las explosiones jamás dejaban pistas ni huella alguna, lo único que restaba era esperar a que sus compañeros actuaran, junto al carruaje para no salir herido…

15:40  
-… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ya debería haber explotado en mil pedazos!- El señor Hamillton descubrió sus oídos y volteó a ver la mansión intacta -¿¡Que están haciendo esos incompetentes?!-

15:45  
Luego de 5 minutos más de espera se hartó y decidió contactarlos con el radio guardado en su bolsillo, pero al momento de encenderlo, el joven Damián tocó su hombro por detrás, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Oh! Disculpe señor Hamillton, es que tardaba tanto que pensamos que se habría desmayado por el mareo, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Su expresión no parecía en absoluto preocupada, más bien era una sonrisa traviesa.

-… ¡S-Si!... Estoy bien… solo me relajaba un rato…- El hombre reía nervioso.

-Menos mal, ¿no quiere pasar a refrescarse un poco a la cocina?- En ese momento el señor Hamillton se estremeció de miedo al pensar que las bombas quizás estallarían más tarde, si entraba a la casa corría el riesgo de salir afectado -… ¿Le ocurre algo, señor?-

-N-no, claro que no, solo… Iré en un minuto, siento que el aire encerrado me podría… usted sabe, marear y eso-

-No se preocupe, estaré adentro por si necesita algo, ¿Si?- El mayordomo entró a la casa a paso lento, entonces el hombre salió corriendo alrededor de la mansión, dispuesto a llegar a la puerta trasera, si bien sus secuaces eran unos inútiles, al menos se las ingeniaría para terminar con el trabajo. Su plan era abrir la llave del gas de la cocina, entrando por la puerta trasera para así hacer explotar la mansión de todas formas.

Al llegar al jardín trasero se encontró con un hermoso camino de rosas de colores, los sirvientes en verdad hacían un buen trabajo con la decoración, pero ¡ese no era momento para admirar el paisaje! Logró llegas a la puerta de atrás, abriéndola y entrando rápidamente, comenzando a abrir las llaves del gas y las perillas de la estufa.

-Eso es… ahora bastará con que se llene la habitación, y a penas alguien abra la puerta, este lugar será!...- Se sintió observado de la nada, comenzando a voltear lentamente para encontrarse con los simpáticos ojos del perro labrador -… Oh, eres Alexander… shu, shu- Intentó alejarlo.

-Grrr…- El perro comenzó a gruñir juguetonamente, mientras sujetaba un extraño objeto en su hocico… al ver de cerca, el señor Hamillton descubrió horrorizado que su juguete masticable era en realidad una mano humana cercenada y cubierta de tierra, aparentemente una mano masculina. Esto aterró al señor Hamillton y lo obligó a sacar su radio para comunicarse con sus camaradas.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Donde demonios están?! Las cosas en la mansión están cada vez más extrañas, tenemos que…- Fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Hola señor Hamillton…- Era Benjamin, del otro lado del radio –¿Ya se siente mejor? Su esposa está muy preocupada, y si no se apresura, comenzaremos con el postre sin usted-

El señor Hamillton no gritó, ya que eso delataría su posición, pero sintió muchísimo miedo al escuchar aquella inocente y dulce voz.

Rodeó de a poco al canino y salió rápidamente de la habitación, alejándose para no salir afectado por la probable explosión, pero al llegar hasta atrás, encontró entre la tierra fresca de las flores un espectáculo que le enfrió la sangre: Toda esa tierra fresca había sido removida por Alexander, dejando ver un grupo de cuerpos mutilados, con pedazos de carne faltantes, siendo consumidos por los gusanos además de estar cubiertos de tierra, era un espectáculo repulsivo que le indujo un verdadero malestar estomacal al espectador, y lo peor de todo era que, por las ropas que fueron enterradas con ellos, el señor Hamillton descubrió que eran sus secuaces...

-_¿Señor Hamillton? Se encuentra ahí?_- Era la voz de Damián quien llamaba al sujeto a través del radio, no sabía si contestar o no, pero aun en shock, tomó lentamente el aparato, pegándolo a su oído –_Me alegra que esté disfrutando de nuestra huerta, es el orgullo de la mansión, en especial del sheff_- Esas últimas palabras le revolvieron el estómago en serio –_Verá, todos los alimentos consumidos hoy fueron cultivados en esta huerta-_ Ese fue el colmo de su tolerancia estomacal, el señor Hamillton vomitó desesperado al recordar las imágenes de los finos cortes de carne de la cena, los cuales creía eran de cerdo, pero los cuerpos mutilados y los pedazos de carne faltantes en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo le decían otra cosa –¿Señor Hamillton?- Ahora la voz se escuchaba sumamente cerca, al voltear, se encontró con la traviesa sonrisa del mayordomo –¿Disfrutó el almuerzo?...-

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un espantoso alarido de terror, y desde afuera de la mansión se veía como un aterrado Señor Hamillton salía corriendo y subía a su carrosa, en la cual estaba esperando Jolyne, sujetando la puerta para que entrara.

-Vuelva pronto señor, que tenga buen viaje de regreso- La dama sonreía mientras el hombre subía desesperado al puesto del conductor y echaba a andar la carrosa, huyendo del lugar. Por su parte, Damián y Benjamin veían desde el umbral de la puerta como se alejaba la carrosa.

-My Prince…- El mayordomo extendió un pequeño control de corto alcance a su amo.

-¿Y si lo presionamos juntos?- Ofreció Benjamin mientras posaba la mano suavemente sobre el botón.

-Sería un honor- Dijo el mayordomo, posando su mano suavemente sobre la de su amo.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Dijo la saltarina chica, mientras posaba la mano sobre la de Damián, quien la miraba con un gesto de desagrado, siempre tenía que arruinar el ambiente…

A la cuenta de 3, todos presionaron el botón, escuchándose de fondo una muy fuerte explosión a lo lejos, se veía además una nube de humo negro asomándose entre los árboles.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Kanon, quien llegaba con una llave inglesa en las manos, seguido por la señora Hamillton y el juguetón Alexander.

-Nada que sea necesario ver- El pequeño Benjamin entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía levemente –Por cierto, cortaste el gas, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras se inclinaba a acariciar a su perro, quien movía la cola alegremente ante su amo.

-De hecho lo acabo de abrir, lo cerré antes de que llegaran las visitas-

-Eres grandioso, ¿Y tú, Alexander?- Rascaba efusivamente alrededor de sus orejas –¡Que chico tan bueno! Estuviste fantástico rastreando bombas, te ganaste un rincón al lado de la chimenea en la noche-

-¿Y yo joven amo? ¿Verdad que estuve fantástica?-

-Claro Jolyne, encargarte de todos esos rufianes con Damián en solo unos minutos, tu si eres una mujer de verdad- La chica se sonrojaba y retorcía de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de a aprobación de su amo, mientras que Damián fruncía el entrecejo, pensando que el perro hizo la mayor parte del trabajo de la chica –Y tú, Damián…-

-¿Joven amo?- Su aspecto neutral volvió al escuchar el llamado de su amo, quien se acercó a él y posó las manos sobre su corbata suavemente, comenzando a acomodarla con delicadeza, delineando los bordes de esta.

-Organizaste todo a la perfección, como siempre… muchísimas gracias- el menor levantó el rostro en dirección al de su mayordomo, dedicándole una muy dulce sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por el mayor –Estuviste increíble-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, joven amo-

**Fin Flash Back**  
-Ahora solo queda esperar a que Alexander termine de comerse todo- Refiriéndose con "todo" a los cuerpos restantes en el jardín –No esperaba que él solito le devolviera su bomba al señor Hamillton, se merece una cena especial-

-Yo me encargo de eso, my prince-

-Oye, la carne no era humana, ¿verdad?- Asqueado.

-Joven amo, si yo le diera carne humana en el almuerzo, le aseguro que seria una de calidad, no esas porquerias para el perro...- El menor se alzó de hombros, entendiendo lo que el otro decía.

-… ¿La señora Hamillton no estaba contenta con su marido, Damián?...- Preguntó un inocente Benjamin.

-No joven amo, aparentemente era golpeada constantemente por este y la relación no era buena, ella no sentía nada por él, es por eso que fue tan cooperativa con nosotros…-

-No entiendo por qué alguien querría casarse y pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no le agrada…-

-Los humanos son así de estúpidos, my prince-

-Pero yo también soy humano, Damián, y no lo comprendo… Yo no estaría a tu lado si no fuera porque me gusta estar contigo…- El menor recargó la cabeza contra el brazo de su acompañante.

-Usted no es humano, joven amo- Sonrió ladino mientras es niño mostraba una expresión de desconcierto –Usted es un principito, Alexander es su cordero, los malos son los grandes árboles que amenazan con destruir su pequeño planeta y que el cordero se come, y yo soy el zorro- El menor volvió a reír.

-¿Y qué me dices de Jolyne y Kanon?-

-Ellos son sus corderitos mal dibujados…- Nuevamente soltó una risita, esta vez mas fuerte y efusiva, suspirando tranquilamente al final.

-Siempre haces que me sienta mejor, Damián…-  
-Es mi trabajo después de todo, **my Prince…**-

* * *

Segundo capitulo...  
… El otro dia me pasó algo… verán, estaba revisando la página y… y vi algo que llamó mucho mi atención… me dio emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo… Era un comentario… sobre mi fanfic… y era positivo… alguien dijo que quería seguir leyendo mi historia y que siguiera así… cubrí mi cara con ambas manos para ocultar la sonrisa de imbécil que traía… es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en años, y mi vida no es tan deplorable, en serio aprecio ese pequeño mensaje de aprobación, me da ánimos y motivación para continuar con esta historia que comenzó por un ataque de inspiración como muchas de mis historias (que quizás jamás nadie lea)  
Al dia siguiente revise de nuevo… y tenía otro comentario, no sé cómo explicar con palabras decentes la emoción que siento al leerlos y el intenso dolor que me provocan las criticas (constructivas) pero en serio las agradezco porque me ayuda a saber qué cosas puedo agregar, que cosas meditar, etc. (Debo ser masoquista, seguramente)  
Por ultimo quiero agregar que el tema de la prometida (Berenice) es importante en esta historia, verán, no es una Lizzy cualquiera XP  
Muchas gracias por todo y espero continúen leyendo y dejando sus opiniones conforme avance la historia, me esforzaré por publicarla al menos semanalmente.

Se despide: TheBlindPrince.


	4. Nota: No se asusten (?)

Saludos a todos mis escasos lectores:

Me visto de gala esta noche para anunciar que el tercer capítulo y el final del día están listos, solo tengo una ligera dificultad que me hace imposible subirlo, verán... Mi computador explotó... Es en serio.

De todas formas lamento mucho la demora, La verdad es que me toma mucho tiempo escribir un solo capítulo, debo pasar como mínimo 8 horas seguidas escribiendo para recién redactarlo y otras dos horas más para corregirlo (No se si sea algo muy difícil o no... Pero tiene que quedar al menos presentable), comencé a escribirlo en las vacaciones, es por esto que disponía de tiempo para subir 2 semanales, aun asi, a penas tenga el archivo en mis manos, este será publicado.

Por favor no se olviden de mi pequeña historia ni dejen de subir sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, en verdad las aprecio mucho aunque me produzcan nervios y deseos de salir huyendo.

Hablando de huir, aprovecharé para responder un review con algunos comentarios random:

-Por algún motivo todo lo que hago queda con esa "aura mágica" y no lúgubre de la que habla, quizás sea mi aura (?)

-Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica que pueda haber pasado por alto uU

-CASI SABOREO MI CORAZÓN! XD

-A veces suelo arrepentirme de eso de la prometida, espero hacer que su papel valga, y si, lo del niño ciego es un reto, a diario busco información al respecto, hasta le he hecho preguntas a un par de ciegos desconocidos que me topé en la calle uU

-Gracias por los consejos, los tomaré en cuenta.

El capítulo será subido lo antes posible! Muchas gracias por su paciencia (Me sentía irresponsable sin dar aviso o algo sobre mi retraso, cuando pueda reemplazaré este mensaje con el capitulo nuevo)

Se despide Arte: TheBlindPrince

PD: Estoy desde un celular.

PD2: Quería subir datos curiosos sobre los personajes de mi historia, si quieren que lo haga diganme por favor, de antemano, gracias.


	5. Fiesta final

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, este es el primer fanfic que subo y realmente espero esté todo en orden, Bueno, vamos a comenzar.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero todos los personajes incluidos en este fanfic en particular son de mi creación personal.  
Sin más preámbulo, el Fanfic.

* * *

Era una silenciosa mañana de otoño. El dia amaneció nublado y en la mansión Birdwhistle no se movía un alma, solo Damián, quien traía consigo el carrito con el desayuno del joven amo: Una jarra de leche y un royo de canela sobre un plato.  
-Joven amo, ya es hora de levantarse…- Entró a la habitación sin hacer mayor ruido que esas pocas palabras, dejó el carrito a un lado y abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz que reflejaban las nubes.  
Su joven amo no se movía, el dia anterior fue muy atareado, debía estar exhausto después de tanto trabajo, y más después de todo lo que ocurrió en la noche…  
-Joven amo… Vamos, ya es hora de levantarse, incluso lo dejé dormir una hora más de lo acostumbrado- Estiró una mano para acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas del menor quien, a causa del frio tacto, comenzó a abrir los ojos –Eso es… Buenos días, joven amo-

-Buenos días…- Su expresión parecía mucho más desanimada de lo normal, ni siquiera lucia con ánimos de pelear para seguir durmiendo.

-Para el desayuno del dia de hoy le he traído una taza de leche tibia con un toque de vainilla junto con un royo de canela…- El menor asintió suavemente, sin moverse de su lugar -… Dígame, ¿se siente mejor?-

-Si… Damián- La expresión de su rostro lo mostraba afligido –Lamento mucho lo de anoche…-  
-No tiene por qué disculparse, joven amo- respondió, mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura –No es su culpa…- una pequeña lagrima se escapó de entre los ojos del menor, dejando un delgado surco desde la mejilla hasta su cuello.

-Es que…- La mano de Damián bajó hasta el rostro del menor, cubriéndole los labios con dos dedos, haciéndolo callar con amabilidad, para luego sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secar las lágrimas del menor el cual se limitó a cerrar los ojos.  
-Todo está bien, joven amo… Yo estoy aquí y usted está a salvo conmigo…-

**Flash Back**

19:00

Nos trasladamos de sector a la gran mansión de la familia Midnight, perteneciente a la heredera, Berenice Midnight, una dama de largo cabello negro sostenido en una coleta ondulada, de somnolientos ojos color azul medianoche. La joven lady daría un pequeño, humilde y poco llamativo baile gigante para celebrar la vida misma, al cual estaban invitados los señores, las damas, la servidumbre y hasta los niños, todo para divertirse esa noche. Por los motivos y la magnitud de la fiesta, uno podría pensar que era cosa de todos los días, pero realmente esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que la señorita Berenice organizaba algo como esto.

Posicionados a la entrada de la mansión se encontraban la chica y su mayordomo, dando la bienvenida a todos los invitados, los cuales, al pasar a la azulosa y oscura mansión se encontrarían con una gran habitación decorada en tonos dorados y blancos, con grandes candelabros de cristal colgando del techo (Además de muchos otros detalles hechos del mismo material, que resplandecían al ser atravesados por la luz), una chimenea encendida al fondo, varias mesas redondas con bocadillos para aguantar la espera, y lo que más destacaba, en contraste con toda esa luminosidad eran los sirvientes que atendían a los invitados, todos vestidos de negro formal y elegante.

-Bienvenidos… Bienvenidos… Bienvenido… Alexander, tráeme un poco de te- Para ser la festejada, la señorita Berenice no parecía en absoluto entretenida.

-¿A la entrada, mi lady?...- Por otro lado, la expresión de molestia de Alexander era más que evidente.

-He saludado a tanta gente… Bienvenidos… Que tengo la boca reseca… Tráeme algo de beber…-

-Creo que debería entrar primero para…-

-Es una orden, Alexander- Espetó con toda calma.

-… Yes, my lady-

Mientras Alexander entraba a la mansión para atender a la caprichosa chica, un carruaje llegó a la entrada de la misma, dándose una pequeña vuelta por la rotonda para poder salir fácilmente de ahí. Las personas que bajaron eran: El pequeño Benjamin, vistiendo un traje color rojo burdeo, acompañado por Damián, quien tomó su mano para ayudarlo a bajar del carruaje con sumo cuidado, también estaban Jolyne y Kanon, quienes usaban un vestido rosa de fiesta y un traje negro respectivamente, y claro, también estaba su perro, el cual intentaba escapar constantemente del agarre de Kanon, el cual sujetaba la correa con ambas manos, desesperado y siendo constantemente arrastrado por el en una y otra dirección. Al verlos llegar, Berenice sonrió complacida.

-Ya eran hora de que llegaran- La chica se acercó al carruaje, parándose junto al joven Benjamin, quien de hecho era unos centímetros más bajito que ella –Benji, que grosero es hacer esperar a una dama- Posó una mano en su hombro como saludo, mientras lo miraba con severidad.

-Buenas noches madame, luce radiante bajo la luz de la luna- Respondió Benjamin, haciendo oídos sordos a ese comentario, aunque su respuesta haya sido bastante irónica.

-Benji, Sin flores, Sin chocolates, y ni siquiera hay luna esta noche…- Luego de un breve silencio ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Más bien parecían hermanitos, no prometidos y mucho menos pareja.

-Su té, mi lady…- Apareció un muy frustrado Alexander, quien traía su típico carrito para él te mientras su mirada expelía molestia y humillación, lo cual Berenice ignoró por completo.

-Damián, Kanon, Jolyne, me alegra que todos asistan a esta reunión, imagino que ya saben cómo funciona todo esto de las fiestas de alcurnia- comentó mientras recibía la tasa.

-Por supuesto mi lady- Respondió Damián, quien se sentía muy seguro respecto a cualquier trivialidad de ese tipo.

-Qué bueno, porque yo no, jamás esperé que vinieran todos, esto es agotador…- La dama dio un sorbo a su tasa de té y se la regresó al mayordomo –Gracias Alexander, puedes retirarte-

-…- Su aura de molestia no tenía comparación alguna.

-Quiero ver una sonrisa Alexander, y recuerda que es una orden- La dama señaló sus labios, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en tanto el mayordomo forzaba una sonrisa tensa –Perfecto, ahora ve- Hacia gestos con las manos para echarlo mientras Damián se aguantaba las risas.

Todos pasaron al interior de la mansión la cual estaba repleta de gente charlando y danzando en medio de esta. Benjamin, a penas adentro, cerró los ojos y posó ambas manos junto a sus oídos, escuchando todo el bullicio de la multitud más la música de la pequeña orquesta que sonaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Damián y Berenice lo miraban con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, pero al notar que la chica fue la primera en acercarse al joven Birdwhistle, la sonrisa en la cara de Damián desapareció.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó la joven, sorprendiendo un poco al menor, quien no había notado su presencia.

-Sí, es muy agradable. La gente no suele invitarme a este tipo de eventos- Respondió benjamín, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Es que las personas tienden a ponerse nerviosas al no saber cómo tratarte, en una fiesta tan relajada, se lo pasarían tensos pensando en que decir para no meter la pata- Alzó sus hombros suavemente.

-Puedo entenderlo, pero no me ofendo fácilmente, no deberían sentirse así…- El menor hiso un simpático mohín que enterneció a la chica al instante.

-Por eso la gente se sorprende tanto cuando te llamo lisiado-

-Eso no es nada, Damián siempre me dice que tengo "inútiles ojos"-

-Sí, pero inmediatamente después de decirte que son muy lindos…- El menor no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al recordar esos agradables momentos, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

Mientras tanto el resto de la servidumbre, por no decir Jolyne, se divertía como nunca, pero era de esperarse que una chica de la clase más baja, que jamás había asistido a una fiesta o siquiera usado un vestido de fiesta o siquiera usado algo más caro que su ropa de trabajo, no supiera como actuar de acuerdo al protocolo. A los pocos minutos la joven sirvienta ya estaba "Alegre" y coqueteándole al pobre Kanon, quien no veía venir nada bueno de esto.

-¡Nunca había asistido a una fiesta! Es tan divertido ¡jamás había usado un vestido tan bonito! ¡Todo sabe delicioso, Berenice! En especial el trago…- Susurró esto último al oído de la joven Midnight, quien la miraba forzando una sonrisa por el escándalo que hacia –¡Espero que ustedes se casen pronto!-

-Me alegra que se diviertan, para eso es la fiesta, además…- Berenice volteó a ver a Benjamin, quien se encontraba oliendo una copa de champaña y sacudiendo ligeramente la nariz al sentir las burbujas reventarse contra esta –Benji ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?-

-¿Dia?... am… ¿F-Feliz cumpleaños?- El menor sonrió tontamente ante la cara de la frustrada chica.

-No tonto… Hoy es el aniversario de tu regreso a la familia Birdwhistle, por eso quise hacer la fiesta en primer lugar- Ahora el mohín lo traía la chica del vestido azul.

-Oh… ¿de verdad?- No parecía muy interesado en ese recuerdo.

-En verdad los hombres no recuerdan fechas en absoluto, ¿Siquiera sabes que dia de la semana es?- El menor solo se alzó de hombros ligeramente –Dios mío… Bueno, quiero presentarte a algunas personas, ¡Todos tienen muchas ganas de conocerte!- Tomó al menor del brazo, llevándolo hasta el final de la habitación. Damián los veía irse nada más, con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿No te gusta la fiesta, Damián?...- Hace aparición Alexander, quien aún mantenía la sonrisa que su joven ama le forzó a mostrar. Damián lo observó de pies a cabeza, era un joven alto, de cabellos grises e igual de buenmozo que el joven a su lado –No se te ve muy animado-

-Oh, pero a ti si, Alexander- Mencionó, burlándose de aquella sonrisa –Por cierto, lindo nombre-

-Igual el tuyo, se ve que tu amo no tiene ni una pisca de creatividad, Damián- Refiriéndose obviamente a que el significado de aquel nombre era "Demonio".

-Tiene un irónico sentido del humor, igual que tu ama… Mira que llamarte igual que al perro de su prometido-

-Es una dama bastante irreverente… es lo que pasa cuando le das tanto poder a una mujer-

-Es lo que pasa cuando le das a entender a un humano que solo eres su perro- El otro rio burlón.

-Tú también eres solo un perro, y uno muy engreído, si me lo preguntas-

-No te lo pregunté, y no soy un perro…- Damián le mostró una animada y amplia sonrisa, la cual hizo enfurecer a Alexander –Yo soy su zorro domestico- Obviamente el otro no entendía de qué demonios le estaba hablando –No vale la pena explicártelo, además los zorros odian el olor a perro… con permiso- Se dio la vuelta con toda tranquilidad, dispuesto a marcharse.

-No es bueno jugar con la comida, Damián… Recuerda que después tendrás que tragártela- El joven de grises cabellos se acomodó la corbata mientras volvía a tomar la bandeja con copas de champaña para repartir –Y, aunque en tu vanidad quieras creer que eres algo diferente a un perro, sigues siendo un simple animal, igual a cualquiera de nosotros…-

-Sí, ojala a mí me preocupara lo que es bueno…- Se retiró, fingiendo que esas palabras no le habían afectado, pero la verdad es que se mantuvo bastante pensativo.

20:00

Dio un par de vueltas por la pista de baile, esquivando a las parejas que danzaban felices de la vida, mientras buscaba a su joven amo entre la multitud. A medida que avanzaba, más y más damas se quedaban atontadas con su atractivo cautivador, algunas hasta querían sacarlo a bailar, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado como para prestar atención a lo que le decía cualquiera que no fuera su amo.

Finalmente encontró a su joven amo, rodeado de personas, sobre todo señoras de sociedad y sirvientas jóvenes, entre otros, que en un principio se mostraban algo inseguras ante la presencia del pequeño principito, pero no hizo falta más de unas cuantas palabras inocentes de su parte para encantar a la muchedumbre. Damián no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verlo tan agobiado con las preguntas de las personas.

-¿Tienes hermanitos?-

-No, soy yo solito- Y la multitud soltaba un suave "awww".

-¿No es difícil dirigir una empresa tan grande tu solito?-

-Todo es más fácil cuando Damián me ayuda- Se escuchó otro suave "awww" acompañado por una sonrisa divertida de parte de su mayordomo –¿Y usted tiene hermanitos?- La gente volvió a enternecerse con esa pregunta.

-Es tan lindo y caballero, quisiera que mis hijos fueran como tú-

-Seguramente a ellos les gusta más ser como ellos que como yo… ¿Usted tiene hermanitos?- Volvió a preguntar, y continuó preguntando hasta que se le dio una respuesta.

-Buenas noches, Damián- La joven Berenice lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

-Lady Berenice- Se inclinó ante la dama como todo un caballero.

-Estoy un poco aburrida… Charlemos, ¿sí?- La chica dio media vuelta, sin dejar de jugar con su abanico mientras se dirigía a una sala de estar más alejada de la multitud.

-Oh, perdóneme pero- Se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación -No creo que sea apropiado que una dama de su alcurnia y un simple mayordomo como yo estén a solas en un cuarto lejos de la fiesta, además debería cuidar que mi amo no beba de más…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Haremos cosas impropias?- Preguntó sin dejar su expresión seria de lado.

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Me vas a violar?-

-Me preocupa más lo que usted podría hacerme, madame- la chica se ríe ante aquel comentario, tomando asiento junto a una mesita de café.

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo, jamás me acercaría a un hombre con malas intenciones, y yo sé de esas cosas- Tomó asiento en el sofá mientras se servía una copa de champagne –¿Te sirvo?...-  
-Se ve que ninguno de ustedes está acostumbrado a vivir en la nobleza, madame, sin ofender- Comentó el mayordomo mientras se acercaba a la dama para recibir la burbujeante copa.

-No me ofende, de hecho es un cumplido- Le entrega su copa –Normalmente vendría aquí con Benji, siempre logra subirme el ánimo, pero se está divirtiendo tanto…-

-Así es, madame, la mayoría de las personas se sienten intimidadas al no poder imaginar cómo piensa una persona ciega, así que prefieren que no esté en sus fiestas-

-Por eso me gusta hablar contigo Damián, siempre entiendes todo lo que quiero decir…- La chica señaló el asiento junto a ella –Vamos, con confianza, de verdad quiero charlar-

El joven mayordomo se sentó junto a la dama, sonriente e imaginando al instante las intenciones de la chica.

-Dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Benjamin?...- La chica lanzó la primera pregunta, muy seria, pero Damián se tomaba a la ligera su charla.

-De la misma forma que usted a su mayordomo, my lady…- La chica frunció el entrecejo ligeramente –Supongo que es mi turno de preguntar… ¿Dónde y cómo se conocieron?-

-Cuando era niña mis padres siempre estaban muy ocupados, así que me dejaron al cuidado de la servidumbre, ahí conocí a un niño pequeño y ciego llamado Benji el cual desapareció después de un tiempo junto a otro grupo de niños… luego mis padres me dijeron que me casaría con el heredero de la familia Birdwhistle, cuando tuvieran uno claro… entonces aparecieron, ocurrió la tragedia y nos comprometimos…-

-Qué respuesta más completa, madame-

-Tengo la esperanza de que las tuyas lo sean también… ahora mi turno, ¿Qué le pasó a Benji cuando desapareció con los otros niños?...-

-Lo vendieron en una subasta del mercado negro con la intención de usar sus órganos en caso de que hicieran falta… tiene suerte de estar en una sola pieza- La chica lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos –¿Mi turno?...-

-Si…-

-¿Cómo eran los padres del joven amo?-

-¿Los de sangre o los de nombre?-

-Todos-

-… Pues- Se quedó pensativa, intentando recordar los detalles de su rostro y personalidad -Su padre, el de apellido Birdwhistle… no lo sé, no tenía mucho contacto conmigo, pero nunca me dio buena impresión… Nunca conocí a su padre real, pero seguramente sacó los ojos de él, de todas formas los ojos verdes siempre fueron "de la familia"…- Todo lo contaba mientras giraba ligeramente su copa de champaña –Una vez escuché a las sirvientas decir que el señor Birdwhistle se enteró de que su esposa había tenido un hijo de otro hombre, así que la empujó por el balcón, se rompió el cuello… y murió… el hijo desapareció y nadie supo nada, ahora se donde terminó el pequeño ciego…-

-Peculiares criaturas son los humanos… ¿Y su madre?-

- Su madre era una mujer maravillosa, muy amable, linda, muy maternal y cariñosa, aunque no sabía ni hervir agua… Era muy amable con todos, siempre jugaba conmigo… Tenía largo cabello rojo ondulado en las puntas y los ojos verdes, aunque eran más claros que los de Benji… Era muy hermosa, se dedicaba a tocar el violín la mayor parte del dia, y cuando quedó embarazada se le veía tan feliz abrazando su vientre…- Ahora su expresión era muy nostálgica –Era una mujer adorable-

-Ser adorable será de familia…-

-Si… Bueno, me toca, pensaba preguntarte otra cosa pero… ¿Por qué me preguntaste por los padres de Benjamin?-

-Curiosidad-

-...-

-Es que él no los conoce, tampoco yo, me da cierta curiosidad…-

-Bueno, pregunta…-

-¿Planeas casarte con él en serio?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dan celos?-

-Responda la pregunta, por favor-

-No, y él sabe que solo puedo verlo como a un hermanito, de todas formas ¿a qué edad crees que llegaremos?... Un par de demonios están esperando por nuestras almas-

-Claro… pero todo depende de que tan rápido se cumpla el contrato-

-Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… ¿En qué consiste su contrato?-

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?...- Entrecerró los ojos, dándole un trago a su copa.

-Solo responde la pregunta-

-Lo lamento pero no puedo responder eso, es una orden… Son cosas muy personales para el joven amo… ¿Por qué quiere saber eso?-

-Pues… Es que me preocupa… Puedes apostar que todos los hombres son iguales para mí a excepción de Benji, me he encariñado mucho, y meterse contigo es un problema serio… Si ya te vendió su alma, espero que al menos lo haya hecho por una razón decente…-

-Le aseguro, madame, que cualquier motivo que pueda tener un humano para vender su alma es severamente estúpido… sin ofender-

-… Supongo que si- La chica se rio ante la ironía de la situación –Bueno… No hay mucho más que hacer al respecto, si todo sale bien, algún dia nos casaremos…- Se reclina en el asiento, estirando los brazos en el aire –Yo aceptaré, el también… vendrá la noche de bodas, el me hará suya, podre tocarlo y escucharé sus placenteros gemidos mientras nos hundimos entre las sabanas…-

-Eso no suena a verlo como un hermano…-

-Luces algo molesto Damián, lamento sonar tan insistente, pero ¿Estas celoso?- Sonrió ladina, el mayordomo ya se había burlado suficiente de ella y ahora era su turno.

-Claro que no, es solo que mi joven amo es realmente inocente y usted... no tanto… Por cierto, ¿que edad tiene, madame?-

-17 años-

-¿No es algo grande para él, my lady?-

-Tú también eres un poco grande para él, my dear, de hecho mucho más grande, sería una dolorosa noche de bodas- Agregó, risueña.

-Perdone pero, ¿no estará insinuando la existencia de algo "impropio" en la relación con mi joven amo, Lady Berenice?-

-Yo jamás insinúo nada, mi querido Damián… No es propio de una dama- Sonrió como si nada, dejando su copa sobre el mueble junto a ella mientras recuperaba su tono formal –Son tan cercanos, Damián… Y el en serio te estima mucho…-

-Así es, madame…-

-Sinceramente creo que él estaría mucho más conforme con pasar su noche de bodas contigo que conmigo- El mayordomo contuvo una carcajada, pensar en la idea de casarse era muy gracioso para el –Y que fueras tu con quien comparta las sabanas, y…-

-Creo que esta charla se está poniendo un tanto bizarra…-

-Dime Damián, ¿los demonios no se enamoran? ¿No aman a nadie?-

-Los demonios no tenemos emociones como esas… Aunque algunos pueden llegar a sentirse identificados con ciertos sentimientos, además es normal que los mayordomos de mi clase sientan cierta… atracción por sus presas… son suculentas, delicadas, indefensas… ¿Cómo culparnos?... Pero es similar a lo que un humano debe sentir por un trozo de carne jugosa…-

-No sentimos nada por la carne, pero vaya que nos podemos encariñar con los cerditos…-

-Peculiares criaturas son los humanos-

-Si… Será difícil tomar su alma, ¿verdad?- El mayordomo volteó ante las palabras de la chica la cual suspiraba pesadamente mientras se levantaba y asomaba a la puerta, ahí veía a Benjamin, rodeado de personas en la sala, cautivados por su carisma –Y pensar que jamás nadie, ni siquiera tú, volverá a ver ese simpático cabello rojo, o esa sonrisa traviesa, o esos maravillosos y profundos ojos verdes que tanto te gustan…-

-Eso solo hace que su alma sea más tentadora…-

-¿De verdad?...Porque me cuesta creerte- La chica volteó a mirarlo con esos ojos azules y profundos que parecían escudriñar tu interior.

-¿A que quiere llegar, madame?...- La chica lucia impaciente, y ya algo molesta, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

-Deshace el contrato…- El Mayordomo esta vez no fue capaz de aguantar la risa –No estoy bromeando, Damián-

-Pff, ¿Deshacer el contrato? My lady, eso es imposible hasta para mi… Además, el joven amo no estaría feliz con aquella decisión, tiene algunas cosas que necesita hacer, ¿me entiende?...-

-Pues si no es posible entonces lo volveré posible- El mayordomo seguía riendo, mas libremente que antes, la chica era encantadoramente hilarante –Debe haber una clausula, algún error, algo escrito entre líneas, Damián, es un contrato después de todo- Damián dejó de reír, efectivamente habían algunas cosas que podrían contener… ciertas fallas –Solo tengo que descubrir en que consiste, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y a Alexander-

-Quizás debería preocuparse por su propia alma, my lady…- Entrecerró los ojos con la misma expresión desafiante que tenía la chica en ese instante –No desperdicie su breve vida en causas perdidas…-

–No me importa si me toma el resto de mi breve existencia, ya la entregué por una estupidez, al menos la cambiaré por algo que si es importante- Damián, en cuestión de un parpadeo la tenía acorralada contra la pared, esto asustó tremendamente a la chica, pero se quedó firme ante él. En la oscura habitación, los ojos rojos del mayordomo resplandecían notoriamente.

-No se meta donde no la llaman, Madame…- Berenice le devolvió la mirada con sus azulosos y enojados ojos.

-My lady…- Alexander se abrió paso al interior de la habitación e interrumpiendo aquel tenso ambiente –Es su fiesta, no debería ocuparse de otros asuntos…-  
-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero no me gusta todo ese ajetreo de multitudes… llévame al salón, quizás Benji me convenza de bailar un poco- Estiró su mano, enganchándose al brazo de su mayordomo quien la alejó rápidamente del otro, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-… Si no tuviera que proteger a todos los cercanos al joven amo…- Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y algo frustrado, pero calmándose al instante para luego ir con una sonrisa a ver a su joven amo, quien ahora se paseaba por la pista de baile con su prometida.

21:00

-Es un poco vergonzoso que seas tú quien me guie, Nice (Nais)-

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, el lugar está lleno de gente, lo vergonzoso seria chocar con todo el mundo.- El menor dejó salir una pequeña carcajada al imaginar semejante escena.

-Sí, sería muy vergonzoso que eso ocurriera- La pequeña sonrisa del menor produjo una inmediata sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro de la chica, quien comenzaba a divertirse por primera vez en todo el dia –Oye Nice, ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Alexander?... ¿No te trata bien?-

-La pregunta es ¿por qué te llevas tan bien con Damián, Benji?… Pareciera que no recuerdas…- Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca –Del contrato…- Susurró.

-Pues, si… supongo que lo natural es odiar a las personas que quieren lastimarte…- Mencionó mientras ambos daban vueltas en círculos en ese vals, eso era lo que les gustaba de las piezas lentas, eran ideales para charlar y reír mientras disimuladamente parecían estar en una situación de pareja común y corriente, como todos en la habitación –Pero no puedo odiar a alguien como el… no sé cómo explicarlo, trato de juzgarlo más por sus acciones que por las palabras de ese simple contrato… y siempre es muy amable-

-Bueno, quizás sea un problema mío al no ser capaz de confiar en los hombres…- Su expresión cambio a una de disgusto, como si recordara algo molesto –Son superficiales, vulgares, egoístas y orgullosos…-

-Sabes que no soy mujer, ¿verdad?- La chica volvió a reír con ese comentario.

-Claro que lo sé, Benji, pero tú eres un niño…- Alzó la mano para acariciar su cabello maternalmente –Algún dia crecerás y cambiaras como todos los demás… es cosa de hormonas, no de maldad, por más que seas un buen chico algún dia las hormonas te volverán territorial, y querrás bajar a los otros para sentir que eres el mejor… Sería tan triste casarme contigo y ver ese cambio…-

-Eso no es muy lindo de tu parte…-

-Lo siento, sabes que no soy de mucho tacto… es mi naturaleza- Recargó la cabeza en su hombro suavemente, mirando al vacío –Pero es que eres demasiado lindo para ser real… ¿Por qué crees que los mayordomos deben vestir todos iguales, hablar todos de la misma forma educada y formal y no decir lo que piensan realmente? ¿O que las mujeres en esta sociedad son vistas como inferiores, son maltratadas y tratadas como adornos o trofeos?...-

-No lo sé…-

-Pues porque existen 2 sexos en este mundo, macho y hembra, y de los dos solo al macho le interesa ser superior, y la forma más fácil de ser superior es hacer inferiores a los otros… y nosotras somos "los otros"-

-"Las otras"- Corrigió -Supongo que tiene sentido… ¿y los mayordomos?-

-Es que no basta con ser mejor por el simple hecho de ser hombre, quieren sentirse mejor que otros hombres también, pero la naturaleza humana te impide maltratar a otro ser igual a ti… por eso los convierten en animales o cosas primero-

-¿Los convierten?-

-Así es… las sillas son todas iguales, no responden y van a donde las lleves, y si entrenas a un perro para que haga todo lo que le dices lo hará sin siquiera pensarlo… Los hombres bajan a sus iguales al nivel de animales por la mas minima diferencia para poder sentirse superiores, y bajan a los animales a nivel de cosas para no sentirse culpables al hacerles daño… Los humanos somos de naturaleza sociable, nuestro ser nos dice que no hay que hacer daño, que eso aleja a la gente y no funciona en sociedad… pero golpear un mueble no es hacer daño… si reduces a un animal a mueble, no te sientes mal por hacerle daño, y si reduces a alguien igual a ti a animal, ocurre lo mismo-

-Tiene mucho sentido…- Se quedó pensativo un momento –Pero puedes entrenar a una persona también, ¿no?-

-Supongo que se entrenan a sí mismos por medio de la sociedad que los restringe…-

-Siempre complicas todas mis preguntas, pero es muy interesante escucharte- La chica sonrió, a medida que charlaban recordaba más y más porque quería tanto a esta personita ciega –¿Y si me entrenaras para no actuar así a futuro? Como un sirviente, así no maltrataría a nadie, podrías confiar en mí y yo ya no sería como todo los otros-  
-… ¿No tienes orgullo?- La chica soltó una risita mientras escuchaba los comentarios del menor, para luego darle un abrazo fuerte –Eres genial… Es verdad, tú eres un principito, así que las reglas humanas no se aplican a ti, por lo que creo poder aumentar mi confianza-

-¡Que honor!- Rio aun mas con ese comentario.

-Y discúlpame por hablar tanto de estas cosas, pero eres el único que escucharía la opinión de una chica sin hacerla callar, también está Alexander, pero no le interesa nada de lo que digo…-

-No te disculpes, siempre dices cosas muy raras, pero también son muy interesantes, y siempre tienes algo nuevo que decir, en cambio con las demás personas es como si no tuvieran nada rutinario de que hablar… Las cosas que me dices siempre me dejan pensando un buen rato- La chica se limitó a sonreírle mientras continuaban con aquella danza.

22:30

El par continuó danzando felizmente, pasando de un vals a una animada polka en la cual se cambiaba de pareja constantemente, como Berenice no podía guiarlo todo el tiempo, Benji aprovechaba de disculparse en cada intercambio de pareja por las posibles lesiones causadas luego de esto, aun así la gente se lo tomaba con humor y no tuvo mayores problemas, hasta que en una "curva cerrada" el pequeño Birdwhistle salió casi disparado fuera del grupo, siendo atrapado al instante por los brazos de Damián, quien logró sujetarlo firmemente de la muñeca evitando su inminente choque contra el piso, luego dio un pequeño tirón a la muñeca de su amo para hacerlo subir y así estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-… Hola Damián- Al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo supo inmediatamente que ese era su estimado mayordomo, quien seguramente lo estaba mirando con mucha severidad –Hm… ¿Te estas divirtiendo?- Le sonreía nervioso, esperando un regaño o algo, pero Damián solo lo observaba con ternura.

-No más que usted, por lo visto…- sujetó al menor de los hombros, haciendo que se parara derecho –Debe tener más cuidado, bailar no es exactamente el tipo de actividad para usted-

-¿Pero qué tal lo hago?-

-Realmente lo hace bastante bien, cualquiera diría que si puede ver por donde va- El menor soltó una risita inocente para luego pararse junto al mayordomo y así mirar en la misma dirección que él. Así se quedaron parados un rato hasta que terminara la canción, Benjamin con los brazos tras la espalda y Damián con sus brazos a los lados.

-Así que ha pasado más de un año, ¿verdad?- El menor estiro una de sus manos, sujetando la punta de la chaqueta de Damián –Desde que firmamos el contrato-

-No necesita recordar los detalles, joven amo- Igualmente Damián estiró una de sus manos, posándola suavemente sobre los pelirrojos cabellos del menor –Pero si, ya va más de un año…-

-¿Te gusta estar aquí, Damián?... Es decir, en la mansión, con Kanon, con Jolyne y conmigo…-

-Habría seleccionado mejor al resto de la compañía… Pero el tiempo aquí ha sido… más confortable de lo que esperaba-

-¿Si?...- Una sonrisa se formó en el cabizbajo rostro del menor, aunque esta no duró demasiado –También ha sido muy agradable para mi… cuando hicimos el contrato, sinceramente pensé que…- Apretó ligeramente la mano con la que sostenía la chaqueta de su mayordomo, tragando saliva –Pensé… que mi vida se había acabado y que todo sería peor desde ahí…- Sin decir nada, Damián atrajo la cabeza del menor hasta su cuerpo con la mano que tenía sobre el cabello de este, forzándolo a recargarla contra su costado. Benjamin se quedó algo sorprendido por aquel gesto, cambiando su expresión por una tierna sonrisa –¿Y así como se supone que te odie, Damián?...- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, solo así, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento…

Entonces Damián notó algo extraño en el ambiente, no es simple describirlo, pero sentía una presencia familiar… Fue en ese momento que Benjamin se enganchó a su brazo.

-Damian, llévame con Berenice, ya estoy cansado y quiero despedirme- Damián lo miró extrañado, pero asintió y caminó esquivando a las personas de la pista.

Ambos se despidieron, permitiendo que Jolyne se quedara en la fiesta un rato más, y dejando a Kanon encargado de cuidar que llegara a la mansión Birdwhistle y no a otra, afortunadamente para él, se llevaron al perro, quien actuaba completamente obediente frente a su amo.

-Oye, llámame paranoica pero ¿Está todo bien?... Benji lucia algo raro- Preguntó Berenice a Kanon mientras, en la entrada ambos veían el carruaje alejarse.

-… Pues- El nervioso Kanon no sabía que responder –Mire… no sé exactamente qué pasó pero… Creo que al joven amo le espera una larga noche… y mientras menos gente haya, mejor-

-¿Por eso aceptaste quedarte?-

-Así es…- Entonces, detrás de ambos se escuchó el sonido de copas de cristal rompiéndose más una risa histérica de parte de Jolyne. Kanon se sujetó la frente y suspiró con pesadez –A mí también me espera una larga noche…-

23:30

-Joven amo… Joven amo - Benjamin fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos al ser tomado del brazo por su mayordomo –Su baño ya está listo...-

-Claro, en seguida- El menor sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, tomando a Damián del brazo para caminar juntos hasta el baño. Aunque Benjamin estaba sonriendo como siempre, el mayor lo sentía bastante silencioso.

-¿Sabes? Aunque soy ciego puedo bañarme solo…- Una vez en la baño, Damián desvistió al menor sin mayor demora, quitándole los zapatos y desabotonando su pantalón.

-Mi trabajo como su mayordomo, joven amo, es hacer su vida lo más amena posible, y no puedo permitir que ande por ahí mal aseado- Esperaba una sonrisa de parte del menor, pero este solo se quedó en silencio, por lo que Damián nada más continuó quitándole la ropa, apartando sus pantalones y desabrochando la camisa.

-Es que no me gusta…- Al sentir que le quitaban la camisa, se abrazó a sí mismo, ocultando unas largas cicatrices con los brazos, aunque no podía verlas, podía sentirlas haciendo bulto sobre su piel -… Es vergonzoso…-

-No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, confíe en mi…- Con ambas manos apartó cuidadosamente los brazos que le impedían ver aquellas largas cicatrices como de latigasos, empujándolo hacia abajo –No es como si no conociera ya su cuerpo…-

-Pero…- Benjamin se resistió al principio, forcejeando con sus manos, pero se dejó finalmente, bajando la cabeza con su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Ve?...- Soltó sus muñecas, subiendo las manos delicadamente por sus brazos hasta sus codos y de ahí a sus hombros –No hay de que avergonzarse… Tiene un agradable aspecto, si me permite decirlo…-

-No te lo permito…- Respondió, cerrando los ojos, inexpresivo.

-Como ordene…-

00:10

Benjamin ya se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, con el cabello seco y su camisa de dormir puesta, abrazando sus rodillas. Damián, por su parte, traía consigo una bandeja la cual dejó sobre la cómoda, esta tenía una tasa y una jarra de leche caliente. El menor aún se veía bastante serio, por lo que el mayordomo decidió buscar aquel libro que tanto le gustaba.

-Joven amo, si no se siente demasiado cansado quizás podría leerle algo antes de…- Fue interrumpido por el menor al instante.

-No tengo ganas de leer, Damián, me siento muy cansado...- El mayordomo lo miró realmente sorprendido, por lo que inmediatamente entendió que algo serio le estaba ocurriendo.

-… Joven amo- El mayordomo cerró el libro, guardándolo nuevamente en la repisa junto a la cama –¿Sucedió algo hoy que usted haya decidido no contarme?...-

-…- El menor guardó silencio un rato, por su expresión el mayor entendía que este quería decir algo, pero al momento de hablar no lograba pronunciar una sola palabra.

-My prince…- estiró una mano para tocar su rostro, pero el menor la apartó al instante-

-No me llames así… no hoy- Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. El mayor comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

-Joven amo… Usted sabe que no habrá nadie en este mundo en quien pueda confiar más de que en mí, ¿Verdad?...- Tomó el mentón del menor, invitándolo a subir la mirada –Que ocurrió?...-

-…- De pronto sus ojos se humedecieron mientras se hacía un pequeño nudo en la garganta –Había… uno de los del… de mercado donde…- Apartó la mano del otro, quería ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿Uno de ellos?... se refiere…- El menor asintió, sin dejar ver su rostro. El mayor se sorprendió mucho ante esa respuesta -… ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?... Podría haberme encargado de el en cosa de segundos, minutos para hacerlo sufrir un poco más por…- fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-No lo sé… No se por qué no te dije nada… pero a penas lo escuché… apenas escuché su voz…- Su voz se quebró repentinamente mientras abrazaba sus piernas, respirando pesadamente, como si intentara relajarse sin resultado –Todo lo que quería era salir de ahí… Me sentía ahogado… creí que si no me sujetaba de tu brazo, mis piernas no me sostendrían…- Era una escena triste, aunque verdaderamente cautivadora para aquel demonio camuflado. El menor se veía tan frágil y delicado como una copa de cristal, era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el hecho de que aquella acción significaba aplazar el cumplimiento de su contrato.

-Vamos joven amo, no llore…- Se levantó para tomar la tasa de leche caliente y acercársela al menor –Todo está bien, tranquilícese… Beba un poco, seguramente se sentirá mejor después de…- La taza salió volando de las manos del mayordomo, Benjamin le había dado un fuerte manotazo, tirándola al piso.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!- Aquel grito se debió escuchar desde el exterior de la mansión. El rostro del chico ahora era de profunda desesperación, enojo e impotencia juntos. De un solo tirón se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando ver las cicatrices que se asomaban por su pecho –¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si uno de los sujetos que me hizo esto se paseó junto a mí en la casa de Nice?! ¡Quizás hasta me vio y yo no tengo idea porque yo no puedo verlo!... ¡¿Tienes idea de la impotencia que me da?! ¡¿O de la vergüenza que siento por haber huido así?!-

-…- El mayor aún estaba algo shockeado por lo de la taza de leche, de hecho su posición no había cambiado desde entonces, pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras del menor. Era muy difícil para el entender eso de los sentimientos humanos y la desesperación junto con la impotencia eran cosas de las que el sabia, pero no las comprendía.

-… Tengo miedo, Damián… No sé qué hacer... Quiero escapar pero…- El menor sollozaba entre sus breves palabras, tomando aire agitado y restregándose los ojos con el puño –Pero no puedo… a veces despierto y no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo… ¡No te vendí mi alma para esto!…- Entre frases, sollozos y arrebatos el menor se daba golpes en las piernas, de halaba en cabello, se abrazaba a sí mismo, tiraba de su ropa y enterraba las uñas en sus brazos.

Al ver aquellos arrebatos, el mayordomo atinó a tomarlo de las muñecas, sujetándolo firmemente mientras el menor se retorcía entre gritos desgarradores y sollozos que acabarían por dejarlo afónico. Le gritaba que se fuera, que no lo tocara, que lo dejara tranquilo y que no quería sus abrazos… Un verdadero colapso nervioso. Finalmente el mayordomo lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras el niño lloraba desconsoladamente, intentando separarse de él, pero a causa del mismo agotamiento el menor cedió, dejándose abrazar, pero sin detener su llanto.

-Me duele mucho...- Dijo el menor entre sollozos, mientras Damián lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos –Tengo mucho miedo de estos sentimientos que me queman el pecho…-

-… ¿Que quiere decir?- El peliblanco lo miró algo sorprendido por sus palabras, ¿Un sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho?...

-Los odio, Damián… Los odio tanto…Y me aterra… Me duele, me asusta todo lo que imagino y todo lo que quisiera hacerles… Jamás me había sentido así…- Apretaba los puños, tirando de la ropa de su mayordomo amenazando con romperla –Quiero que mueran… No, ¡quiero que sufran! ¡Que sientan tanto miedo que no puedan volver a dormir!... Lo que más me asusta es dejar de odiarlos, si lo hago ya no seré capaz de hacerlos pagar… y eso sería la peor traición de mi vida…-

3:45  
Damián se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo mientras un exhausto Benjamin dormía profundamente, usando su pecho de almohada. Las horas pasaron luego del pequeño pero largo incidente, la taza seguía en el piso y los surcos de algunas lágrimas seguían marcadas en el rostro del menor. Entonces se escucharon unos golpecitos contra la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, Kanon simplemente entró.

-Hola… ¿Está todo bien?- El mayordomo asintió, no quería despertar al menor –Menos mal, estaba preocupado…- El mayordomo le respondió con una sonrisa -Hm… ¿Una crisis de pánico?...- Nuevamente asintió, volviendo a su expresión seria –Eso me suponía… Dejé a Jolyne en el sofá, se desmayó por tanto trago…- Damián no pudo aguantar y un pequeño "Pff" se escapó de entre sus labios –Si, fue gracioso… Dime ¿te quedaras ahí o iras a tu habitación?...- Damián guardó silencio, realmente no sabía si irse o no –Bueno, iré a dejar a Jolyne en su cuarto… Que descansen- El chico se retiró de la habitación, dejando al par solo nuevamente.

Damián, con sumo cuidado logró meter a su amo dentro de la cama sin despertarlo. Una vez ahí, acaricio su cabeza repetidas veces, simplemente para apartar los mechones de cabello de su rostro, entonces se alejó, levantó la taza, la posó sobre la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

-Que descanse…-

**Fin Flash Back**

Benjamin estaba sentado sobre la cama a medio vestir mientras se tomaba su taza de leche caliente de la mañana. Damián, por su parte, estaba terminando de vestirlo, cerrando su camisa y luego su chaleco burdeo.

-Sabes Damián, estaba pensando en algo…-

-¿En qué pensaba, my prince?- Preguntó mientras le cerraba la corbata con una sonrisa.

-Es que, si tú eres mi zorro, Alexander, Kanon y Jolyne mis corderos y yo soy el principito, entonces Berenice seria mi rosa ¿verdad?...-

-Eso supongo…- Terminó de calzarle los zapatos y se levantó, entregándole su bastón al menor, esta vez sin sonrisa.

-¿Pero Nice no debería ser mi zorro?...- El mayor no entendió el razonamiento de Benjamin –Es que el zorro desprecia a todos los hombres, menos al principito- Caminó hasta la puerta usando el bastón para ubicarse –Por eso ella debería ser el zorro, ¿no? Se parecen…-

-Es posible… Tenga cuidado- Caminaba junto a él, cuidando que no callera al piso, pero el menor se empeñaba en aprender a moverse por sí solo –Aunque la verdad a mí me gusta la idea de ser el zorro- Mencionó, siguiéndole el juego al menor.

-Lo sé, te metiste mucho en el papel- Se ríe suavemente, llegando a la baranda de la escalera. Jolyne y Kanon lo veían desde abajo con una sonrisa, fingiendo hacer sus tareas diarias –Además, eso te convertiría en mi rosa roja…-

-…- El mayor no supo muy bien cómo responder a eso. Estaba por opinar cuando el menor se tropezó con uno de los escalones, cayendo hacia adelante, afortunadamente su mayordomo lo atrapó justo a tiempo, tomándolo por la cintura –Le dije que tuviera cuidado…-

-¡Ya lo sé!- Hiso un pequeño mohín, sacudiéndose para que lo soltara –Pero ahora iré solo, así que espérame aquí, no quiero que me sigas, es una orden, Damián- Decía el frustrado chico mientras señalaba a su mayordomo con el bastón. Este solo soltó una risita para sí mismo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta, dando unos pasos hacia atrás e inclinandose.

-Yes, my Little prince…-

* * *

Uff, bueno, fueron como 21 páginas en Word, creo. Espero no se desencanten uU  
Pues, este capítulo es más drama que acción (Dramon total, espero no sea hostigante), hay un poquito de fanservice (Eso creo) aparece Berenice y sus intenciones, pequeños rasgos del pasado de Benji, Alexander el mayordomo, etc etc…

Agradecimientos especiales a "Shelikernr" por sus reviews (Fue la primera persona en hacer uno), permítame decirle que me alegra muchísimo que disfrute leyendo esta pequeña creación y que intentaré especificar más detalles sobre Damián (y los de más), es lindo, sí. Trataré de pasar por su "perfil" o como se llame (?) de vez en cuando.

Bueno, decidí ir subiendo una lista de **datos curiosos sobre los pjs** a medida que suba los capítulos. Como mencioné anteriormente, tengo una pequeña gama de personajes que diseño y perfecciono desde los 14 años, los uso para todas mis historias (A pesar de que tienen una historia principal y "permanente"), pero siempre tengo a mis 5 personajes principales y hoy quiero hablar de:  
Benjamin Birdwhistle:  
-Creé al personaje un dia de Junio durante la clase de inglés con los 4 lápices de pasta básicos (Negro, Rojo, Azul y verde).  
-Su nombre originalmente en "Juno" (Por el mes de junio) sin apellido.  
-En todas las historias es de familia británica (Por la clase de ingles)  
-Su cabello es rojo (Lápiz rojo), Sus ojos verdes (Lápiz verde), normalmente usa una corbata azul (Lápiz azul) y un chaleco de tela negro sobre una camisa blanca (Lápiz negro)  
-El nombre Benjamin es el que siempre uso para el en las historias que "requieren un nombre normal" pero el apellido Birdwhistle lo seleccioné específicamente para esta historia.  
-En la gran mayoría de mis historias es netamente heterosexual, o al menos no muestra interés romántico por nadie que no sea del sexo opuesto (Es muy inocente como para encasillarlo en el grupo de "sexual") pero me gusta el Yaoi, no me pidan que lo deje fuera de eso.  
-Le gustan los dulces asidos y las galletas con chips de chocolate, odia los endulzantes artificiales y las cosas amargas, tampoco le gusta la leche, aunque en general no es bueno para comer, es bastante flaco.  
-Su color favorito es el rojo.  
-Los truenos le dan miedo.  
-Siempre pensé que si pudiera elegir a cualquier persona para que hiciera su voz, elegiría a "Shounen T", un cantante que tiene una voz suave y en mi opinión, hermosa.  
-En varias historias es ciego, más que nada porque detesto sus ojos (Son muy lindos, y no soy capaz de dibujar unos ojos que le hagan justicia, eso me frustra mucho) pero en la historia principal, sus ojos funcionan perfectamente.  
-En la historia principal, Juno tiene 16 años y mide 1.68m  
-En la historia principal, Damián es su mejor amigo.  
-En la historia principal, Juno está enamorado de Berenice, pero ella no le corresponde.  
-Hice al personaje en una etapa de mi vida en la que tenía un gran resentimiento contra la "sociedad" por así decirlo, me molestaban mucho los paradigmas y las reglas moralistas, por eso quería hacer a un personaje completamente alejado de toda la influencia social, así que hice a Juno pensando simplemente en la palabra "Inocencia".  
-En parte, es por el punto anterior que en muchos casos lo hago ciego.

Ok, creo que eso es todo lo que recuerdo en este momento sobre Benjamin, el personaje de la próxima semana será Damián (Yey)  
Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, en serio lo aprecio muchísimo, espero disfruten este capítulo y que continúen leyendo este humilde fanfic.

Se despide atte: TheBlindPrince


	6. Recuerdos y pesadillas

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, este es el primer fanfic que subo y realmente espero esté todo en orden, Bueno, vamos a comenzar.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero todos los personajes incluidos en este fanfic en particular son de mi creación personal.  
Sin más preámbulo, el Fanfic.

* * *

-Hm… ¿Damián?... ¡Damián!- El joven Birdwhistle se encontraba en su oscura habitación, claro que no tenía idea de la hora. Se levantó de la cama como pudo y caminó hasta la puerta, ya conocía el camino por lo que no era tan difícil como antes –¡Damián!-

-¿Que sucede Joven amo?... Aun es de madrugada- El mayordomo lo intersectó en el pasillo, sujetándolo de los hombros para que se quedara quieto y supiera donde se encontraba –¿Le sucedió algo?-

Al sentir la voz del mayordomo, Benjamin se abrazó con fuerza a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho y restregándola suavemente. El pasillo estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna alcanzaba a filtrarse levemente entre las ventanas de este, iluminando al par.

-¿Qué hora es?...- Preguntó el menor mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-Son las 4:23, mi pequeño príncipe…- El mayor rodeó lentamente con sus brazos la frágil figura de su amo, acariciando su cabello con igual lentitud y ternura –¿Tubo una pesadilla?...-

-Siempre tengo pesadillas… el problema fue que esta me despertó muy temprano…- Volvió a restregar su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor, manteniendo una sonrisa tranquila en los labios –Pensé que ya era tarde y que me había despertado solo… ya que tú siempre me despiertas primero, creí que no estabas… Me alegra tanto sentir que estas aquí-

-Yo siempre estaré a su lado, my prince…- Se inclinó ligeramente, apoyando el mentón contra la cabeza de su amo, inclinándose un poco más para rozar la nariz contra sus rojizos cabellos, aspirando su suave aroma –Incluso si no puede verme, yo siempre estaré ahí…-

-Lo sé- El menor se separó, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar a su mayordomo, al cual le sonreía alegremente –¿Me llevas a mi cama? Me perdí cuando te abracé y no sé en qué dirección está mi cuarto- El mayor soltó una risilla ante la torpe petición de su amo, mientras se inclinaba para tomar al menor en brazos y llevarlo hasta su cuarto, agregando un "Como no, my prince".

Ya junto a la cama, Damián depositó con suma delicadeza a su amo sobre el colchón, cubriéndolo con las sabanas suavemente, pero este sujetó su brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

-Damián, quédate a dormir aquí el resto de la noche, ¿sí?- ¿Qué debería contestar un mayordomo en semejante situación?... "No es apropiado, joven amo", o "Usted ya está grande, debe dormir solo" o quizás "Seria muy mal visto si alguien más se entera de algo como eso, joven amo, por favor, solo duérmase"

-… Como guste, my prince- Probablemente no debió decir eso, no era apropiado y sería un gran problema si alguien más viera aquello y malinterpretase la situación, pero una petición tan tierna, tan pura y tan libre de malas intenciones… ¿Cómo podría Damián, un mayordomo demoniaco, negarse a tan inocente petición de parte de su tan inocente amo?

Benjamin sonrió ampliamente, casi emocionado al escuchar la respuesta, y se movio a un lado, dejándole el espacio libre a su servidor quien solo tomó asiento, pero esto no le agradó mucho a su amo.

-… Acuéstate bien, como si fueras un humano que se puede resfriar- Dijo el menor, con las mejillas infladas. Damián solo soltó una risita ante el infantil gesto, pero negó rápidamente.

-Lo lamento, joven amo, pero no es apropiado en absoluto, además- La mano del mayordomo se estiró suavemente hasta los rojizos cabellos del menor, deslizando la yema de sus dedos desde ahí hasta su mejilla –Si duerme con los perros, despertará con pulgas-

-¡Eres tan raro!- Se reía inocentemente mientras apartaba la mano de su rostro, sujetándose firmemente de ella después –¿Y si te lo ordeno?-

-En tal caso, no podría negarme… Pero le advierto que muerdo- Esos comentarios siempre le parecían tan ridículos y graciosos al menor.

-Te creo, pero entonces me sentaré contigo- De un solo empujón con los pies, bajó todas las frazadas y sabanas hasta los pies de la cama, sentándose y apoyando su espalda contra la de Damián. En esa posición, la cabeza del chico llegaba hasta poco antes de la base del cuello del mayor –… Es agradable estar así…-

-Los humanos disfrutan de cosas muy peculiares… Pero supongo que la calidez de otra criatura puede llegar a considerarse agradable…-

-Lo es…- Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente mientras vagaban algunos recuerdos por su cabeza.

-… Dígame ¿Que maligna pesadilla perturbó su placido sueño, my prince?- Después de todo, seguía siendo muy placentero escuchar las pesadillas de su amo.

-Nada nuevo, solo recuerdos de aquellos tiempos…- La sonrisa del menor se mantuvo a pesar de recordar esas cosas desagradables –Pero no quiero pensar en ellos ahora… Dime Damián, ¿los demonios tienen pesadillas?-

-No joven amo, de hecho no necesitamos dormir, aunque también podemos disfrutar del placer de un buen sueño de vez en cuando… Y por cierto, es muy tarde, la falta de sueño puede hacerle daño…-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Damián?…- Se escuchó una suave risa de parte del mayor.

-Me está ignorando de nuevo, joven amo- Observó el sonriente rostro de su amo, quien aún parecía ignorar todo lo que no respondiera a sus preguntas –Claro que lo recuerdo, joven amo, aunque creo que deberíamos dejar ese recuerdo para el final-

-¿El final de qué?...- El mayor solo volvió a reír, apartándole algunos cabellos del rostro a su acompañante.

-De todas formas, ¿recuerda usted cuando nos presentamos ante la familia?... Fue un dia bastante animado- El mayordomo miraba en dirección al techo mientras recordaba esa historia.

-Pero, ¿El final de qué?-

-Fue apenas hace un año…-

-¡¿El final de qué?! ¡Damián!-

**Flash Back**

Era un dia soleado en la mansión de la familia Midnigth, punto en el cual todas las personas relacionadas con la familia Birdwhistle se reunirían para evaluar el siguiente caso: El supuesto regreso del heredero, Benjamin Birdwhistle. La gran mayoría de los invitados a esta reunión familiar venían desde muy lejos, y gracias a su estrecha relación con la familia Midnight, madame Beatrice (Madre de Berenice) ofreció su mansión como sede para el reencuentro.

-Es toda una falta de respeto…- Al interior de la mancion, una mujer ya entrada en años, aunque bastante juvenil, se abanicaba vigorosamente con su abanico de plumas rojas, luciendo en su rostro los famosos ojos azul medianoche de la familia Midnigth –Mi hijo fallece, la empresa se desmorona, no tenemos un heredero y convenientemente recibo una carta que dice que el desaparecido hijo de Alice, en paz descanse… Ha regresado de la nada- Aquella dama de alcurnia se veía realmente colérica.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, abuela Adriana… Es como si se burlara de nosotros- La dama, de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y ojos verde agua se paseaba de un lado de la habitación al otro, tratando de controlar el coraje que sentía –Y aun peor, de mi hermana Alice…-

-Que en paz descanse- Agregó la dama más joven, una chica de ojos azul medianoche y cabellos dorados, quien se encontraba sentada junto a la señora Adriana en el gran sofá de la sala de estar, mientras sostenía una taza de té –¿Saben? siempre me pregunté, ¿Por qué fue Alice la que se casó con el tío Bruno? Yo era muy joven y nunca entendí eso, pero ¿Por qué no fue Adelina quien se casó con él? Creo que hacían mejor pareja…-

-Anastasia querida- Respondió la señora Adriana, dejando de abanicarse un momento -Lo que pasa es que Adelina se parecía mucho a tu tío, ambos tenían el cabello dorado y unos ojos muy similares, por eso pensamos que sería mejor si se casaba con Alice, quien tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos de su madre… Temíamos que su hijo naciera con algún tipo de enfermedad genética si eran tan similares, además, era la hermana mayor-

-Entiendo… ¿Pero por qué Bruno se tenía que casar con una de sus sobrinas?-

-Digamos que es tradición en la familia Birdwhistle organizar un compromiso "provisional" en caso de que existan riesgos de perder nuestras riquezas y títulos de nobleza, ese caso no fue la excepción, la familia tubo solo mujeres en esa generación, de haberlas casado con otras personas, habríamos perdido el apellido y la herencia… pero Bruno, el más joven de los hijos de Berdwald Birdwhistle, tu abuelo, aun poseía el apellido y afortunadamente era muy joven, tenía la misma edad que Adelina… se casó con Alice y… Nació este supuesto heredero- Agregó finalmente mientras miraba la carta con enfado.

-¿Pero este tipo de relaciones no son algo… muy mal visto? Claro, exceptuando a la realeza…- Ni mal visto ni nada, eran un verdadero tabú en la época.

-Sí, pero no en nuestra familia, querida… No por nada somos conocidos como "La segunda familia real"- Como decía la señora Adriana, la familia Birdwhistle era conocida como "La segunda familia real" no solo por su largo linaje, o por el respeto que el nombre imponía, ni por sus métodos empleados para mantener el nombre (Tales como el incesto) sino también por su cercanía con la corona. Se expandían además, rumores sobre la conexión familiar directa entre ambas familias.

-¿Se siente nervioso, joven amó?- Damián sostenía la mano del muy tenso menor a la salida del carruaje, ayudándolo a bajar para luego caminar lado a lado hasta la puerta de la mansión, donde un sirviente los esperaba.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- El mayor sonrió divertido, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al menor –Mi mundo es tan pequeño y agradable, pero tengo que salir de el para tratar con gente que no me agrada… ¿Y si mejor regresamos, Damián?- el menor se dio media vuelta, siendo detenido al instante por su mayordomo. El sirviente que veía la escena desde lejos no podía evitar sonreír para contener las risas al ver como el pequeño y delgado niño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas volver al carruaje.

-Siempre tan honesto, my prince… No podemos regresar ahora, esta es una reunión sumamente importante, y le puedo asegurar que, con mi ayuda, todo saldrá a la perfección… Además, Kanon dijo que todo saldría bien… Vamos, actué con madurez- Estiró suavemente sus mejillas, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla de madurez- Dijo mientras hacía a un lado las manos del otro -Si, eso dijo… pero yo presiento que algo desagradable va a pasar ahí dentro…- Tomó aire y volvió a su camino, llegando al pie de la mansión.

-Mis señoras, el joven Birdwhistle ha llegado-

-¡Yo seré quien juzgue eso!- La señora Adelina hiso a un lado al sirviente que le estorbaba la puerta, y la abrió de par en par, encontrándose con un sonriente mayordomo y con un niño de 12 años aferrándose a su brazo -…-

-Buenas tardes, My lady… Permítame presentarle a mi joven amo, el futuro Conde Benjamin Birdwhistle- El mencionado inclinó la cabeza ante la dama, con los ojos cerrados, pero al no escuchar respuesta, se levantó un tanto preocupado.

-… Buenas tardes…- La dama se inclinó frente al menor, con los ojos bien abiertos. Movió una mano frente a su rostro al notar que no la miraba directamente.

-¿Eres ciego?...- Preguntó sin tapujos.

-Si… Es de nacimiento… Genética- Agregó el menor.

A la joven chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre el menor, dándole un fuerte abrazo, reacción que dejó al resto de las invitadas marcando ocupado

-Benjamin… ¡Eres idéntico a tu madre, no importa por donde te mire eres igual a mi pequeña Alice!- Benjamin estaba igual de shockeado que el resto de la familia, en especial cuando Adelina comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Eso fue… muy incómodo- De solo recordarlo al menor se le erizaba la piel –Esa resultó ser mi tía…-

-Una dama bastante irreverente, parece ser la moda estos días-

-Si… Aunque me agrada más que la abuela Adriana, esa señora me quiere muerto… Pero el abrazo fue muy raro ¿Que debiera hacer en una situación así? ¡Y comenzó a llorar! ¡Odio cuando las mujeres lloran!-

-No está acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto ¿verdad, Joven amo?- Mientras decía estas palabras, el mayordomo deslizó una mano hacia atrás, por en sima del colchón, rosando a penas la mano de su amo –Pero al menos fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperábamos-

-Es que es muy brusco… Prefiero las cosas más sutiles- Al sentir el suave rose, el menor sonrió levemente, quedándose solo con ese leve contacto –Las reacciones bruscas son como la comida amarga… no me gustan las cosas amargas-

-Es por eso que el lado de la gastronomía, repostería y confitería está prosperando tanto desde que usted es dueño de la compañía Birdwhistle-

-Soy muy quisquilloso con la comida… si no es perfecto, no me lo trago- El mayordomo pasó ambas manos por detrás de su espalda, tocando la delgada cintura del menor y dándole un suave apretón.

-Eso explica también por qué está tan flaco…- Benjamin dio un pequeño saltito al sentir el apretón, era un chico muy cosquilludo –No es bueno para su salud…-

-¡Oye!- Le apartó las manos, volviendo a decorar su rostro con ese mohín ya característico de el –No tiene nada de malo si eres tu quien cocina, Damián… al menos desde que aprendiste-

-Sí, un lamentable recuerdo que preferiría evitar…-

-¡Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer!-

-Joven amo…-

**Flash Back**

-… No me gusta, prepara otro- El chico hizo la tasa a un lado, con una expresión que daba a entender que la comida le sabia a tierra. Por lo visto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ser "El amo".

-Como ordene…- El mayordomo regresó a paso lento hasta la cocina, dejando la tasa de te sobre una gran pila de tazas diferentes -... Cada taza representa otro error… al menos ya no me las arroja o tendría una pila de trajes en la lavandería también…- Suspiró pesadamente, revisando los libros obtenidos de la biblioteca, aunque ninguno hacía referencia a la cantidad de azúcar en el té, pero luego de muchos intentos creía por fin tener las medidas apropiadas.

Regresó al cuarto luego de preparar otra taza de té, si debía mejorar, tenía que ser rápido o se le acabarían las tazas. Sirvió el té para el menor, quien seguía dentro de su cama luego de especificar que no se levantaría hasta probar un desayuno decente.

-Su te, mi lord…-

-…- El menor tomó la tasa, hasta el parecía cansado luego de tantos intentos fallidos. Entonces le dio un lento y pequeño sorbo, separándola de sus labios después -…- El menor guardó silencio, algo pensativo mientras Damián lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Entonces el chico volvió a darle otro sorbo a su tasa, sonriendo tranquilamente -… está rico-

-… Me alegra escuchar eso, mi lord…- Respondió Damián con seriedad. Ahora el rostro de aquel mayordomo se encontraba decorado por una amplia sonrisa de victoria, aunque no duró mucho.

-Lograste preparar un té decente en un par de horas sin poder probarlo… ahora quiero pastel- La expresión de fastidio en el rostro del mayordomo regresó en cosa de segundos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-No estoy seguro de cuánto dinero gasté en ingredientes para pastel durante toda esa semana…-

-No actúes como si sufrieras solo, yo tuve que comerme esos desastres-

-Ni siquiera se los tragaba, my prince…- una venita palpitaba en la frente del mayordomo –Los escupía directamente en el plato, al menos ahora tiene la decencia de usar una servilleta…-

-Hasta ese dia yo no sabía ni lo que era una servilleta, Damián, no puedes esperar que sepa usar una…- Que poco comprensivo podía llegar a ser su mayordomo, al menos eso pensaba Benjamin.

**Flash Back**

-Joven amo, el respaldo es para que lo use- Damián tomó al menor por los hombros, dándole un ligero tirón para que se sentara derecho mientras este almorzaba solo en medio del gran salón. El cabello del chico estaba un tanto más largo y desordenado que en la actualidad, con un flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-Ya lo sé…- Con el entrecejo fruncido desde hace un buen rato, Benjamin se estiró para alcanzar su vaso de jugo, dándole un pequeño trago y sorberteando ligeramente al beber, pero al primer sonido emitido, Damián dio un reglazo en las manos del menor, el cual si bien no le dolió, lo asustó lo suficiente como para derramar un poco del jugo sobre su ropa –¡Ah! ¡Damián!- Lo llamó, molesto.

-No debe sorbetear, joven amo ¿Tiene idea de lo mal parado que eso lo dejaría en una cena formal?...- El entrecejo de Benjamin no podía fruncirse más –Y use una servilleta, parece un niño jugando con su comida-

-¡Sabes que odio ese sonido!- Pegó la frente al borde de la mesa, sumido en la desesperación del momento. El ruido que hacia la regla al rozar rápidamente con el aire era como el de un látigo a punto de golpear algo.

-Usted dejó muy claros los horarios, joven amo- Un sonriente Damián alzó 7 de sus dedos, representando los días de la semana –De sábado a martes, soy su mayordomo, pero de miércoles a viernes, soy su tutor, ese fue el acuerdo, ¿lo olvida?- Benjamín soltó algunas palabras entre dientes, aun molesto –¿No quería usted ser un joven educado?

-No me molestaría que seas un tutor tan molesto si no lo estuvieras disfrutando tanto… Estoy seguro de que estas sonriendo como nunca- Infló las mejillas en un notorio mohín. Efectivamente, la sonrisa de Damián era como para enojar a cualquiera.

-Es que se ve muy lindo enojado, joven amo- El mayordomo… No, el "Tutor" se cubrió la boca con la yema de los dedos, intentando disimular esa sonrisa que no podía evitar asomarse cuando hacia enojar al menor, y es que ese mohín era todo un deleite.

-Pues estoy a punto de ponerme hermoso…- El menor se levantó y apoyó la cabeza contra su mano, con el codo sobre la mesa. Damián, al ver esto, agitó la regla en el aire, haciéndola sonar, esto volvió a asustar al menor, el cual se sentó derecho nuevamente, con una cara de amargura tremenda –Grr…-

-Si no ensaya los modales en la mesa, la señora Adriana jamás estará ni cerca de reconocerlo como parte de la familia, joven amo…- Posó la regla sobre la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente junto a su amo para acomodarle la ropa de forma apropiada –Y entenderá que es necesario para el prestigio de la empresa familiar…-

-Ya lo sé… Solo no me apetece relacionarme con gente tan amargada…- Suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba la nuca contra el respaldo de la silla, levantando el mentón para darle mejor acceso a Damián para acomodar su corbata –Puede quedarse con la herencia si se le antoja, a mí no me sirve para nada…-

-Usted sabe que no es por la herencia, es por el prestigio, además imagine el escandalo si el heredero de la familia Birdwhistle no fuera considerado un integrante de esta. Si no adquiere más fuerza, esta empresa terminará siendo asumida por la familia Midnight cuando sea consumado su matrimonio con lady Berenice… Y su ceguera ya es considerada una gran desventaja-

-Me lo has dicho tantas veces- Inclinó la cabeza en dirección al piso, provocando que algunos mechones le cubrieran los ojos.

-…- Le echó un vistazo rápido al menor y suspiró pesadamente, sacando un peine de su bolsillo más unas tijeras, comenzando a cortar ahí mismo –Ahora tengo que arreglarle esas greñas que tiene en la cabeza… Ni siquiera es capaz de mantener su cabello ordenado unos minutos- El menor refunfuñaba entre dientes. Vaya que Damián podía ser muy fastidioso cuando quería, incluso parecía cortarle el cabello con desagrado, aunque claro, era enteramente mejor estar ahí que en el "otro lugar".

-Esto sabe mal, vuelve a hacerlo…- Ese comentario hizo que el peine en la mano de Damián se partiera a la mitad.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Hmm, no nos llevábamos tan bien en ese entonces, pero debe ser solo porque no estábamos acostumbrados, ni tu a ser mayordomo ni yo a la clase alta-

-Lo que no comprendo es que sea tan quisquilloso con la comida sin haber vivido nunca como un "Principito", mi lord… En el lugar donde se encontraba, el alimento no era agradable ni para mí-

-No lo era, simplemente tragaba lo más rápido que podía para no sentir el sabor… además, el hambre es el mejor condimento- Benjamin se balanceó para poder arrodillarse en la cama, dándose la vuelta para sujetarse de los hombros de su mayordomo, pegando la mejilla a su nuca –Tú me decías eso… Que mientras más tiempo pasa, más hambriento te sientes… y más deseos tienes de devorar mi alma, pero que eso solo hará que disfrutes aun más el momento de consumirme…-

-Exacto... Y mientras más cerca lo tengo, mas aumenta mi apetito… es muy cruel de su parte hacer ese tipo de cosas a propósito- El menor sonrió travieso mientras rodeaba el cuello de su mayordomo con los brazos y apoyaba el mentón contra su hombro –Hacerle ese tipo de jugadas a un pobre y famélico demonio como yo- Nótese el sarcasmo en sus palabras y la tristeza sobreactuada.

-Solo te estoy haciendo un favor… mientras más hambre tengas, más te regocijaras con mi alma… Y mientras más cerca esté, más hambre sentirás… Solo me aseguro de tener buen sabor-

-…- Damián sonrió, igualmente travieso mientras ladeaba la cabeza, rozando sus labios contra la mejilla de su pequeño amo para darle una pequeña mordida.

-¡Ah!- Esto hizo que el menor se echara para atrás, cayendo sentado mientras se sobaba su mejilla, la cual quedó con una pequeña marca rojiza –¡Eso duele!-

-Le advertí que mordía, ¿no?...- Aprovechó que el menor estaba ya en una posición adecuada y se levantó para cubrirlo con las sabanas –Ahora, hablando en serio, necesita dormir, ya es muy tarde…- Ahora era un fingido puchero lo que se podía apreciar en el rostro del menor, lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Damián –Si se duerme pronto, mañana lo despertaré con los dulces de café que tanto le gustan-

-Hmm, Café dulce- El menor cerró los ojos al instante, manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, el café siempre sabía muy amargo para su gusto, pero los dulces de café eran de sus favoritos. Comenzaba a sentir el sueño sobre sus parpados mientras Damián le susurraba un "Sin pesadillas esta vez, ¿sí?" al oído.

Una vez confirmó el sueño profundo del menor, el mayordomo salió de aquel oscuro cuarto mientras recordaba comentos del pasado, ¿Cómo creía su amo que el seria capas de olvidar semejante etapa de su vida?...

En aquel lugar podía escuchar la corriente de un rio, también podía sentir el pasto verde bajo sus descalzos pies, los intervalos del calor de los rayos del sol con el frio de la sombra de los arboles contra su rostro, además podía percibir al aroma del aire limpio junto con la suave brisa, ese lugar debía ser un bosque, pero por supuesto, Benjamin no podía verlo.

Al notar que no tenía idea de en qué dirección ir, el pequeño niño se sentó en el piso, recargándose contra el tronco de un árbol. Aun podía escuchar el rio cerca de él pero estaba muy cansado como para ir a buscarlo.

-Veo que lograste escapar- Una voz masculina desconocida para el menor interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Más o menos, aún no he terminado de escapar… pero ya no se en qué dirección ir, y me duelen los pies… Solo tomo un descanso-

-Están sangrando- El menor se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso y extendió una mano para palpar sus talones, efectivamente podía sentir un cálido liquido salir de ellos –Es un tono encantador de rojo…-

-Gracias, supongo- El menor sonrió a la misteriosa voz frente a el -¿Eres un zorro?-

-… ¿Un zorro?- Se escuchó una oscura riza de su parte –Que humano tan simpático eres… Bien, digamos que soy un zorro, y uno muy hambriento-

-Una vez escuché de un libro donde los zorros hablaban… Pero tú no me puedes comer-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo decía porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun… pero ahora veo que no puedes comerme por otro motivo…- la misteriosa figura gruñó divertido por aquella conclusión, sintiéndose un poco tonto –¿Que te trae por aquí?...-

-En ocasiones me paseo por las cercanías… ver a los humanos matarse entre ellos es un gran espectáculo, y ver como se dejan vivir solo para sentir más dolor y llevarlos al borde de la desesperación… Se come muy bien por aquí ¿Sabes?-

-Hablas como los sujetos que hacen esas cosas- El entrecejo del menor se frunció levemente, sacando una sonrisa del rostro ajeno.

-No me compares con criaturas tan ridículas como los humanos… Yo lo hago para comer, ellos lo hacen porque sus almas están podridas, por eso jamás me siento satisfecho, nunca puedo comer almas en buen estado… Pero tú-

-¿Yo?-

-Llevo un tiempo visitándote… Tu pareces ser de mejor calidad- Aquella sonrisa ahora enseñaba una cantidad considerable de colmillos relucientes –Una pequeña, inocente y desdichada criatura como tú, tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes seguir caminando… Curiosa envoltura para semejante manjar- El menor pudo sentir como un objeto punzante se deslizaba por su cuello hasta su mentón, forzándolo a levantar su cabeza, ¿Serian las garras del zorro? Después de todo, el jamás había visto uno.

-Me halagas…-

-Eres muy positivo, además… Me impresiona que un chiquillo como tu siga sonriendo en semejante posición, ¿Tu ceguera te impide entender lo que está pasando? ¿Quizás afecta tu sentido común? -

-Prefiero reír que llorar... Nadie quiere seguir lastimando a un niño que parece no sentir dolor-

-Interesante…- Entonces, con sus garras, aquella criatura tomó firmemente el rostro del menor -¿Qué deberías hacer en un momento así?... Si te quedas, morirás, y si regresas, te mataran-

-Prefiero morir de hambre antes que regresar-

-Tu muerte seria menos dolorosa y más rápida-

-No me importa el dolor, suficiente me han deshonrado ya- La criatura se relamió los labios ante estas palabras, apreciando la expresión de odio en el rostro de la indefensa criatura –Además, no planeo morir aquí… tengo mucho que hacer-

-Pues será mejor que te des prisa… ¿Los escuchas?- El corazón del menor se aceleró a mil por hora, podía escuchar los pasos y a los perros acercándose, y el aroma de su sangre sería fácil de percibir por ellos –Yo podría salvarte...- El chico escuchó atento aquellas palabras –Solo hace falta un contrato, y tu aprobación… Pídeme lo que quieras, y lo cumpliré, desde lo más pequeño a lo más grande… Y a cambio solo exijo algo de alimento- Esta última frase la aclaró posando la punta de una de sus garras sobre su pecho, dejándole muy claro al menor que era lo que quería –Aunque podrías solo pedirme que te salve… Seria más rápido y yo comería ahora mismo-

-No te saldrá tan fácil…- El menor entrecerró los ojos, formando una inocente sonrisa en sus labios a pesar del miedo que sentía al escuchar ya los aullidos de los perros. Se levantó, sujetándose del árbol junto a el –Puedes cumplir todos mis deseos ¿No?... Siendo ese el caso, quiero que me sirvas de bastón… y me ayudes a alcanzar mis objetivos-

-En ese caso seré su fiel sirviente y lazarillo, su fuerza y sus ojos…- La extraña presencia era ahora un joven de blancos cabellos, quien hacia reverencia ante el pequeño niño –Espero sus órdenes… My prince-

-Joven amo… joven amo… vamos… No me obligue a usar el agua del florero… ¡joven amo!- Y por mas que lo intentaba, Damián no era capaz de despertar al menor, quien parecía encontrarse en un plácido sueño-

-Hm… Damián…- A penas se escucharon algunas palabras de parte del pelirrojo –Te lo ordeno…- Aquel mayordomo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, tomando la mano del menor y reverenciándolo junto a la cama. Benjamin comenzó a despertar de su sueño, sintiendo la mano de Damián sosteniendo la suya-¿Damián?...-

**-Yes, my prince-**

* * *

Al fin subí este capítulo, la verdad siento que tardé años… Como tengo cierto tiempo libre aun, en casa me veo en la obligación de hacer ciertas tareas de las cuales me absuelvo durante el periodo escolar, ya que mi trabajo es estudiar (Como dice mi madre).

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, significan mucho para mi aunque no los responda (Es que no se responderlos uU una vez respondí uno, pero no sé si llegó)

Ahora, datos curiosos sobre el personaje de Damián:

-En esta historia aparenta entre unos 23 a 26 años.  
-Se vicia muy fácilmente, tiene muchos malos hábitos, en especial lo de pensar en voz alta.  
-Benjamin suele pedirle que ronronee como gatito (En casi todas las historias que hago, aunque en otras puede negarse, pero le sale muy bien)  
-No siente especial atracción por ningún animal, simplemente odia a los perros.  
-Su mejor amigo en todas las historias que hago siempre es Kanon.  
-En casi todas las demás historias su relación con Benjamin es unilateral, y en esos caso Benjamin siempre es el amor inalcanzable de Damián (Es como si cada historia diferente fuera otra vida en la que Damián sigue intentando alcanzarlo, no se, me gusta eso).  
-Originalmente el nombre de este personaje es Kuro, y tiene un hermano llamado Shiro, son mellizos, pero Shiro tiene ojos azules y no está incluido en esta historia.  
-La personalidad de Damián normalmente es muy burlona y violenta, tiene mala reputación, pero el papel de mayordomo lo fuerza a ser más serio y caballero.  
-El personaje originalmente tiene 17 años, mientras que Benji tiene 16, pero juegan y hacen maldades a la par como si tuvieran 10 años.  
-Damián casi siempre odia a Berenice por ser la persona de la que Benji se enamora (En otras historias)

Creo que subiré un capitulo por semana, espero que este capitulo les guste, no seguí una trama ni nada... Y espero con ansias y temor sus comentarios.

Atte: TheBlindPrince


End file.
